Lost Stars
by parkayoung
Summary: Chanyeol tidak salah lihat. Bahkan reaksinya begitu wajar dengan kemunculan seseorang dihadapannya. "Masih mengingatku? Jika lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya." Dunia serasa berhenti beberapa saat. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ingat?"/CHANBAEK/GS/RnR? Thanks :*
1. Prolog

**Sementara rate T dulu ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Perjalanan Korea-Jepang memang tak selama yang dibayangkan. Tapi tetap saja, jika perjalanan udara nyatanya memiliki banyak efek lelah dari pada efek nyaman. Dan 3 jam setelah Chanyeol mendarat di Jepang, dia harus segera bersiap dengan _fan-sign_ yang telah terjadwal.

Yokohama menjadi kota pilihan untuk acara _fan-sign_ Chanyeol. Dia akan duduk di sebuah _vanue_ dengan senyum tampan mempesona dan segudang keramahan yang telah terskenario.

Acara berlangsung tidak begitu lama, hanya dibatasi beberapa penggemar yang akan bertemu Chanyeol dan mendapat tanda tangan lelaki itu. Tapi tak di sangka jika jumlah penggemar yang dibatasi bisa melampaui angka 200 penggemar. Itu bahkan lebih banyak dari serangan nyamuk yang ada di kolong tempat tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah adanya dengan apa yang harus Chanyeol kerjakan.

Penggemar telah berbaris sesuai aturan. Mereka begitu bersabar menunggu giliran untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan menjerit histeris ketika senyum tampan Chanyeol adalah bayaran dari tiket mahal _fan-sign_ ini.

Chanyeol yang duduk di _vanue_ masih menyimpan aura ketampanan dan keramahannya untuk setiap orang yang ia jumpai. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan begitu lama ketika seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggendong seorang bayi perempuan dan menggandeng anak laki-laki.

"Hai,"

Chanyeol tidak salah lihat. Bahkan reaksinya begitu wajar dengan kemunculan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Masih mengingatku? Jika lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya."

Dunia serasa berhenti beberapa saat.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ingat?"

 _Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan namamu?_

"Aku sengaja berbaris disini untuk bertemu denganmu dan meminta tanda tanganmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tinta hitam yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui apa isinya. "Aku tidak meminta tanda tangan untuk album baru mu, tapi untuk akta kelahiran anak ini."  
Matanya melebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Anakmu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Sementara di **End** dulu dan ganti **TBC**

.

.

 _ **Oke, aku tau ini sedikit membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Aku masih punya banyak hutang FF yang belum terselesaikan, untuk itu aku minta maaf.**_

 _ **FF yang kemarin-kemarin bakalan tetap di lanjut, tapi jadwal terbitnya tidak bisa se-intens yg kalian harap. Semua punya waktu terbit tersendiri dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku bakal ngelupainnya. FF yang sudah terbit, terutama yang ber-chapter pasti aku selesaikan, tapi memang butuh waktu.**_

 _ **Dan untuk FF ini, sementara akan jadi prolog. Kelanjutannya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian bersama FF lainnya. Hehe..**_

 _ **Intinya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku akan melupakan FF sebelumnya karena kebanyakan terbitin yang baru. Ini cuma kebutuhan hasrat. Kebetulan lagi produktif nulis dan ide lagi banyak, jadi coba dituangkan sebelum hilang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih yang sudah setia baca FF Ayoung di sini ataupun di Wattpad. Semoga kalian gak kecewa sama setiap FF ku yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. *bow***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bye ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Lost Stars**_

 _Chapter 1_

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang wanita karir adalah impian terbesar Baekhyun sedari dulu. Dia mendamba suatu perjalanan yang agung dimana dia bisa meletakkan segala kebanggaan di sana. Tidak hanya untuk mengejar dolar atau popularitas dengan bakatnya, tapi juga suatu kepuasan akan suatu hal yang bisa digunakan banyak orang.

Namun sayangnya Baekhyun hanya seorang pegawai kantor biasa. Tidaklah buruk mengingat dia masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut, kosmetik, juga untuk membesarkan Jesper.

Sedikit bercerita. Jesper adalah anak laki-laki Baekhyun yang dirawat dan diasuh dengan tingkat kasih sayang berlebih. Anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu bukan darah daging Baekhyun, melainkan buah cinta adik kandung Baekhyun, Byun Baekhee.

Lima tahun yang lalu Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Baekhee dengan keadaan perut membuncit. Dia cukup tercengang bahkan tidak percaya jika adiknya yang terlampau polos itu nyatanya memiliki gairah berlebih hingga pasrah saja ketika digagahi oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhee butuh tempat untuk menyelesaikan proses kehamilannya dan lingkungan asrama Baekhee tidak mendukung. Dia hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya keluarga untuk meminta pertolongan dan juga menyembunyikan ini semua dari khalayak. Bagi Baekhee ini harus di sembunyikan mengingat usianya yang masih 19 tahun dan dia masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa keperawatan di suatu universitas.

Benih sudah di tabur dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membantu Baekhee dengan kehamilannya. Beberapa bulan setelah itu Baekhee melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki menggemaskan. Tapi adiknya yang terlampau egois itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah 3 hari melahirkan dan meminta Baekhyun merawat bayinya. Untuk kesekian kali Baekhyun harus bernafas lelah dengan pundak melemah. Adiknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu suatu saat jika kembali akan Baekhyun beri pelajaran.

Sebenarnya merawat bayi tidaklah sesusah memasukkan ujung benang di lubang kecil sebuah jarum. Baekhyun sangat menyelami perannya merawat Jesper disamping tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dari lelaki keturunan Perancis. Ah ya, Baekhyun sudah menikah dan suaminya adalah lelaki yang dulu menjadi teman kuliah Baekhyun. Mereka sudah menikah sejak lulus kuliah dan sudah lebih dari 2 tahun menikah.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya tidaklah terlalu buruk dan Willy (suami Baekhyun) sangat terbuka dengan kedatangan Jesper. Semua berjalan begitu lancar dengan gantungan harapan yang lebih tinggi dari angkasa untuk kehidupan rumah tangga yang ideal. Namun ketika menginjak usia pernikahan di angka empat, semua mendadak terjungkir seratus delapan puluh derajat. Willy tidak lagi menjadi lelaki romantis yang selalu mencium Baekhyun saat berangkat dan pulang bekerja, Willy telah berubah dan itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu jadi lebih emosional dan suka pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, bahkan yang lebih parah Willy pernah menampar Baekhyun hanya karena letak garpu dan sendok tidak sesuai. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun terima.

Mulanya Baekhyun mengira Willy hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Lelaki itu kesulitan mengatur kadar emosinya hingga sikap temperamentalnya mulai menguar. Ya, itu yang Baekhyun kira. Hingga pada suatu hari dia harus kembali mengeluarkan nafas lemah saat baru saja mengambil Jesper dari Bibi Jung karena ada amplop coklat di atas meja rias.

Surat cerai.

Setelah berminggu-minggu pulang dalam keadaan emosi, Willy akhirnya datang dengan membawa surat cerai. Wanita mana yang mau diceraikan ketika rasa cintanya terlalu besar, tapi Willy tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu. Willy bersikukuh dengan alasan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis di bawah kucuran air shower. Semua karena mereka tak kunjung memiliki keturunan dan Willy mulai bosan menunggu. Lelaki itu ingin memiliki keturunan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memberinya.

Baekhyun tidak _mandul_ atau apalah itu istilahnya, dia juga tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit kandungan yang bisa menghambat tumbuhnya janin. Baekhyun sudah memeriksanya secara detail dan tidak ada satu rekam medis yang mengatakan ada satu penyakit di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Dia normal dan berpeluang memiliki anak. Namun sejauh apapun Baekhyun dan Willy berusaha menciptakan peluang itu, si jabang bayi tak kunjung datang. Untuk itu ketika Willy _ngotot_ dengan alasannya yang ia pertahankan dan terlebih lelaki itu diam-diam telah berhubungan dengan wanita lain yang mungkin bisa memberinya keturunan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menandatangani surat cerainya. Bisa apa dia selain menangis, tidak ada keajaiban yang bisa menghentikan statusnya yang telah berubah menjadi seorang janda.

Beruntung Baekhyun masih memiliki Jesper yang bisa ia peluk ketika tidur. Dia tidak perlu susah payah merasa kesepian di apartemen karena Jesper yang saat itu masih berusia 2 tahun adalah kebahagiaan lain yang harus di syukuri.

Jesper anak yang menggemaskan dan Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya. Dia begitu peduli pada setiap kebutuhan Jesper dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Secara detail Baekhyun mencurahkan semua hal untuk kebaikan Jesper termasuk statusnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin Jesper di kucilkan hanya karena dia tidak tinggal dengan ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Dunia luar siapa yang tau, raungan macan bisa saja bersembunyi dibalik topeng kelinci dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Jesper tersakiti. Untuk itu semua Baekhyun atur sedemikian rupa dan membiasakan Jesper memanggilnya _'Mommy_ ketika Jesper baru belajar bicara.

Ya, dia seorang ibu.

.

Baekhyun masih memiliki banyak tumpukan berkas yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum di serahkan pada ketua divisi. Seharusnya malam minggu kemarin dia bisa mengerjakannya di rumah dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengalami masa lembur karena deadline. Tapi jika keadaan membuatnya bermain seharian dengan Jesper, Baekhyun tidak akan mengeluh untuk pelipisnya yang mulai nyeri. Jesper adalah kebahagiaan dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Untuk itu, setelah laporan terakhir ia selesaikan, Baekhyun berniat akan mampir ke toko mainan dan membelikan satu set miniatur karakter superhero kesukaan Jesper. Anak itu pasti akan melompat bahagia lalu menghujani Baekhyun dengan banyak ciuman.

"Hai, Baek." Itu Kris, teman satu divisi Baekhyun yang berkulit pucat seperti vampir. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak, Kris. Terima kasih."

Bukan berniat tidak sopan, hanya saja Baekhyun sedang malas berurusan dengan si playboy Kris. Sudah beratus kali ajakan pulang bersama bahkan kencan buta Kris tawarkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan itu semua. Selain karena Kris bukan tipe-nya, Baekhyun masih memiliki sisa trauma akan masa lalu. Dia hanya tidak ingin jika sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan mereka terikat, pasangannya akan memutar balik semua jalur cintanya hanya karena Baekhyun kesulitan mengandung.

"Sudah malam, Baek. Tidak baik janda cantik sepertimu pulang sendiri." Dan satu kerlingan bodoh Kris berikan.

Baekhyun mendadak muak. Bukan karena kerlingan bodoh itu, tapi karena kata 'janda' yang di ucapkan Kris. Apa yang salah dengan sebuah status janda? Kenapa orang-orang selalu mempermasalahkan hal itu? Tidak ada yang ingin berakhir memiliki status seperti itu, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kaupun begitu. Tidak baik pemuda impoten sepertimu pulang larut. Karena kelelakianmu akan mengkerut jika terkena angin malam!" Ah entahlah, sopan ataupun tidak, Baekhyun tidak menaruh peduli.

Kris berakhir protes karena tidak mau disebut impoten. Tapi kekesalan terlanjur menjalar dan Baekhyun bukan wanita yang mudah mengubah rasa jengkel.

.

Baekhyun hanya butuh cepat pulang, mandi air hangat, menjemput Jesper di rumah Bibi Oh, lalu menikmati sisa malam untuk meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuh hangat Jesper. Begitulah harapan Baekhyun malam ini.

Melewati banyak malam berdua dengan Jesper tak sekalipun terasa membosankan. Baekhyun justru senang karena memiliki satu motivasi untuk terus bekerja demi membahagiakan Jesper.

Jesper memang bukan darah dagingnya dan Baekhyun tidak sekejam itu untuk mengabaikan tumbuh kembang Jesper. Cukup ibu kandungnya yang bertingkah konyol dengan meninggalkan Jesper, Baekhyun tidak butuh tindakan egois ketika ada satu nyawa tak berdosa yang juga ingin hidup.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat setelah turun dari bis. Baekhyun hanya perlu berjalan 500 meter maka apartemen sederhananya sudah tersaji. Ya, meski gajinya tidak seburuk itu untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen mewah, tapi kesederhanaan jauh lebih diprioritaskan dari pada kemewahan. Yang dibutuhkan hanya tempat yang cukup layak untuk tidur dan terhindar dari segala macam cuaca buruk di luar.

Apartemen yang hanya berlantai 7 itu sedikit lagi bisa Baekhyun raih. Kebahagiaan untuk segera bertemu Jesper dan melepas lelah telah menggantung indah seperti pelangi dan akan terasa sempurna jika saja Baekhyun tidak perlu membuktikan bagaimana rasanya berkontak fisik dengan bumi. Pekikannya bahkan lebih dari burung beo ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjungkal dan Baekhyun merasa lututnya perih.

"Perhatikan cara berjalanmu!" kata Baekhyun sambil mendesis karena lututnya yang tergores. "Dunia milik banyak orang. Jangan berlari sesuka hatimu!"

Seharusnya semua ini bisa diselesaikan dengan ucapan maaf atau rasa menyesal karena telah menyebabkan lutut seseorang berdarah, bukan malah menarik pergelangan tangan untuk di paksa masuk mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Dan parahnya, Baekhyun yang merasa ini kekerasan harus rela mulutnya di bekap.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa Baekhyun sedang di culik? Tapi untuk apa menculik Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak memiliki garis keturunan ningrat!

"Kau mau apa?!"

"Bisa diam sebentar? Setelah orang-orang itu pergi aku akan menjelaskan padamu."

Jangan percaya orang asing atau akan ada efek buruknya. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun kembali memberontak dengan sisa tenaganya, dia kalah cepat oleh laju mobil yang membawanya pergi.

.

"Tidakkah seseorang seharusnya menjelaskan semua ini?!"

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berada dalam keadaan tidak terduga, Baekhyun memulainya dengan satu tatapan tajam pada si pengemudi.

Lelaki itu memperlambat laju mobilnya, melepas topi hitam yang membingkai sebagian kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Park Chanyeol." Kepercayaan dirinya selebar senyum di wajahnya.

"Bukan namamu, tapi alasanmu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang tawanan!"

"Oh, maaf, nona. Aku telah membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi tidak mengenakkan."

"Sadar juga kau." Baekhyun mendesis sedikit untuk lututnya yang tergores. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku bukan turunan orang kaya. Aku yatim piatu dan aku tinggal di apartemen kecil yang tidak mewah. Jika niatmu ingin menculikku, kau salah orang."

Chanyeol justru terbahak dengan celoteh itu. Terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi lucu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penculik?"

"Dari caramu menarikku kesini memang...iya."

"Kau tidak tau aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sungguh, apa penting untuk tau siapa pria berambut ikal itu? Lebih baik dia mencuci sprei yang terkena _ompol_ Jesper daripada mencaritau tentang jatidiri sebenarnya si lelaki aneh.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Seorang artis terkenal."

 _Kau gila?_

"Jadi untuk apa seorang artis menculik wanita sepertiku?"

"Aku bukan penculik. Aku seorang artis."

"Terserah. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan alasan mengapa aku bisa ada disini dan harus mendengar kesombonganmu sebagai seorang artis."

Laju mobil diperlambat. Chanyeol menghela satu nafas lagi untuk wanita di sampingnya. Dia sudah dijebak dengan istilah 'penculik' dan sekarang harus rela didorong pada label 'kesombongan sebagai artis'. Jika fans-nya tau, sudah pasti nasib wanita itu tak lebih baik dari mangsa kumpulan harimau.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbicara dengan minum kopi?"

Baekhyun berdesis. Apa kopi sangat dibutuhkan untuk saat seperti ini?

"Bisa percepat waktu penjelasanmu? Aku tidak terlalu suka mengulur waktu."

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk tanggapan yang terlalu _judes_ itu. Tapi biarlah, ini lebih baik dari pada berlari ke beberapa blok hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para penggemar.

"Namamu-"

"Sebentar," Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dalam tas yang baru saja berdering. "Ya, Bibi Oh... aku segera pulang...katakan pada Jesper aku akan sampai 30 menit lagi..."

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa urusanmu bertanya seperti itu?" Ya ya ya, itu bukan urusan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Hanya pada beberapa orang." Baekhyun melirik jam di dasbor yang sudah menunjukkan digit pertanda larut malam. "Jika kau bukan penculik, maka antarkan aku pulang dan aku memutuskan urusan di antara kita sudah selesai."

Itu menurut Baekhyun. Tapi takdir siapa yang tau?

.

Cuaca masih dilingkup cukup dingin dan tidak disarankan keluar rumah dengan pakaian minim. Setidaknya ada _coat_ atau syal sedikit tebal yang bisa menghalau kebekuan yang menjalar seperti ubi. Tapi Baekhyun terpaksa menggunakan _mini-skirt_ untuk pakaian kerjanya hari ini. Karena apa lagi jika bukan karena sebuah perban yang menempel mesra di lututnya. Tidak mungkin menggunakan celana karena kalian tentu tau bagaimana rasanya neraka ketika sebuah luka bergesekan dengan kain.

"Mom," Jesper mendongak ketika pintu apartemen Bibi Oh akan dicapai.

"Hm?"

"Nanti jangan pulang malam, ya?"

Jesper menggoyangkan tangannya yang di gandeng Baekhyun—sedikit kemanjaan sebelum ia kembali ditinggal bekerja.

Baekhyun berdeham dan Jesper terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Mommy-nya pasti akan pulang malam dan Jesper akan menginap di rumah Bibi Jung lagi. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang disayangkan Jesper, dia hanya rindu waktu malam bersama Mommy-nya beserta tumpukan buku cerita yang dibaca sebelum tidur.

"Ohh... anakku kenapa sedih?"

"Mommy pasti pulang malam lagi."

"Tidak, sayang." Satu usakan untuk puncak kepala si anak menggemaskan. "Mommy nanti tidak akan pulang malam lagi."

"Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar.

"Ya. Jesper mau dibawakan apa? Pizza? Donat? Ayam goreng?"

Jesper memiringkan kepala untuk gaya berpikirnya. Dia menimbang sesuatu yang akan ia minta pada sang Mommy.

"Captain America!"

"Captain lagi?"

"Yap!"

"Oke. Mau yang besar atau kecil?"

"Yang besar, Mom!"

.

.

Baekhyun tergesa untuk segera menyelesaikan paragraf akhir laporan mingguan ketika jam menunjuk angka 6. Sedikit lagi ia akan melepas sisa pekerjaan hari ini dan sesegera mungkin untuk pulang demi memenuhi janji lelaki kecilnya.

Jesper sudah terlalu lama membiarkan Baekhyun pulang larut karena pekerjaan. Maka ketika tadi pagi Baekhyun mengikat janji untuk pulang cepat dan membelikan sesuatu yang berbau Captain America, maka semua itu harus ditepati dengan segala konsekuensi.

Tombol _Sent to_ sudah Baekhyun tekan dan laporan selesai. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar meregangkan tubuh karena Baekhyun lebih memilih melihat tubuh Jesper yang melompat bahagia ketika melihatnya pulang cepat.

Jarak halte dengan kantor tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 500 meter dan jika ditempuh dengan langkah ringan yang membahagiakan maka tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari 15 menit. Bus yang akan membawa Baekhyun pulang baru akan tiba sekitar 20 menit lagi. Untuk itu, Baekhyun akan mampir sebentar di sebuah toko mainan untuk memenuhi janji pada Jesper.

Superhero berbaju biru dengan tameng bundar berlogo bintang itu menjadi idola Jesper. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan si Captain yang katanya bisa melindungi semua orang hanya dengan sebuah tameng. Baekhyun segera menelisik setiap sudut toko untuk menemukan satu yang cocok untuk hadiah Jesper. Dan mata Baekhyun menangkap satu bentuk topeng si Captain yang diyakini belum pernah ada disepanjang sejarah koleksi Jesper.

"Kita bertemu lagi,"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk sebuah suara di sampingnya. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah yang tertutup topi juga masker warna serupa.

Mata Baekhyun memicing untuk lebih menyelami lagi siapa sosok yang sudah menutup sebagian dirinya seperti itu. Ya, ini memang musim dingin. Tapi sedikit berlebihan jika harus menutup semuanya dengan warna hitam dan hanya bersisa bagian mata yang di biarkan terbuka.

"Penculikmu." Kemudian kekehan kecil dapat Baekhyun dengar.

 _Penculikku?_

Otak Baekhyun kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa malam lalu dimana dia harus merelakan lututnya mencium aspal dengan mesra.

"Ah, kau."

"Masih mengingatku? Jika lupa aku akan mengingatkannya." Masker hitam itu diturunkan dan menampilkan wajah setampan pangeran berkuda putih. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Sudah ingat?"

Pikiran Baekhyun sempat kosong untuk beberapa saat. Tapi untungnya dia mudah menguasai situasi hingga tidak sampai terlihat bodoh hanya karena visual lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku sangat mengingatmu." Satu senyum ramah diberikan. "Kau yang sudah menculikku dan membuat lututku sedikit memiliki _tatto._ "

Chanyeol melirik kebawah dan mendapati perban putih menempel sempurna di lutut kecil Baekhyun.

"Maaf untuk lukamu."

"Tidak apa. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku diculik."

"Aku bukan penculik."

"Ya. Kau seorang artis. Aku sudah mendengar itu hampir sepuluh kali."

"Ku rasa ini yang ketiga terhitung sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Dan akan segera menjadi yang keempat jika aku menyebutmu penculik lagi."

"Ku sarankan jangan mengulanginya lagi atau jika benar-benar sudah sepuluh kali kau melakukannya, maka..."

"Maka?"

"Maka aku—Maaf, aku harus pergi." Chanyeol kembali menaikkan maskernya kemudian menerobos tubuh Baekhyun untuk menuju pintu keluar. Mulanya Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti hingga akhirnya ada sekelompok anak perempuan berseragam sekolah mulai berlari kearah dimana Chanyeol juga berlari.

Sekelompok anak perempuan itu berbondong-bondong mengejar Chanyeol sambil berteriak seperti seorang _suporter._ Mereka tidak peduli dengan cemooh orang disekitar bahkan juga tidak menaruh atensi pada Baekhyun yang sudah kelimpungan di tabrak sana-sini dan berakhir dengan lututnya yang diperban itu mencium salah satu kaki _displayer_ toko.

 _Sakit!_

.

.

Entah ini minggu yang buruk atau kesialan yang sedang membayangi Baekhyun, karena dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dia harus tertimpa musibah yang menyebalkan. Bertemu artis yang sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai penculik lalu mendapat luka di tempat yang sama.

Lututnya masih menyimpan sakit dan perih karena mencium aspal. 1 jam yang lalu lututnya yang malang itu harus kembali tersakiti hingga menambah intensitasnya dengan tingkatan parah. Baekhyun bersumpah akan segera melalukan ritual mandi suci agar kesialan segera hilang.

Ya, Baekhyun harus melakukan semua itu sebelum seorang pria berdiri di persimpangan jalan dekat halte apartemen Baekhyun dengan senyum yang merekah.

Orang lain mungkin berpikir senyum itu sungguh manis karena seorang lelaki tampan yang memilikinya. Tapi Baekhyun menjadikan semua itu petaka yang harus segera di hindari. Untuk itu, Baekhyun memilih terus berjalan dan menghindari si lelaki yang sudah melambai padanya.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa denganku, kan?" katanya sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu malas menanggapi. Alhasil dia hanya membisu dengan segala umpatan yang ditahan di kerongkongan.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Mungkin kita berjodoh."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ditariklah sebuah nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berjalan cepat karena amarah yang tertahan. Lalu dia berbalik dengan tatapan sinis yang bahkan terlihat lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau.

"Penguntit!"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi."

" _Lagi_? Aku baru sekali mengatakannya!"

"Ah, ya."

"Kau mau apa?! Kita tidak memiliki urusan lagi."

"Kita masih memiliki urusan, Nona."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lagi. _Sabar, Baekhyun. Ini hanya ujian._

"Cepat katakan!"

"Terburu-buru sekali. Kau mau pergi berkencan?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat katakan!"

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol, mengangkat sebuah kantong putih dari tangan kanannya.

"Aku belum meminta maaf atas lukamu."

"Maaf diterima. Sekarang kita tidak memiliki urusan."

Baekhyun akan berlalu dan memutus semua ini begitu saja. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak pernah lebih cepat oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya untuk tidak pergi.

.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berteriak girang atau melompat bahagia jika ada seorang selebriti terkenal sedang duduk di sofa mereka. Lebih dari itu pasti mereka akan menyunggingkan senyum bodoh karena si selebriti terkenal meminta untuk berkunjung sedikit lebih lama demi keadaan yang lebih baik.

Perkenalan dengan cara tidak apik itu membawa Baekhyun pada situasi yang membingungkan. Lebih jelasnya, mereka baru saja kenal beberapa saat tapi Baekhyun sudah membukakan pintu untuk seorang lelaki ketika dini hari menyapa.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Nona Byun?"

"Baekhyun." Wanita itu mengoreksi sambil berlalu menuju kamar untuk meletakkan Jesper yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Cukup panggil aku 'Baekhyun'" lanjutnya setelah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bersama anakku yang baru saja ku tidurkan."

"Ah, begitu—terima kasih." Chanyeol menyesap ujung cangkir berisi teh hangat yang Baekhyun berikan lalu meletakkannya di meja. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat untuk Baekhyun duduk di sofa ujung dengan sedikit meringis karena luka di lututnya. "Biar ku obati."

Kantong plastik putih itu Chanyeol keluarkan semua isinya. Dia juga berpindah tempat dengan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menolak semua perlakuan ini. Maksudnya, tidak perlu tindakan berlebih karena luka di lutut Baekhyun bisa ia tangani sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Ini yang kau maksud bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Chanyeol melepas perban di lutut Baekhyun yang meninggalkan bekas kecoklatan tidak merata. "Kau memberi cairan pada bagian yang tidak terluka."

Sebuah _gel_ putih yang Chanyeol labuhkan di atas _cutton-buds_ menjadi cara pengobatan yang Chanyeol pilih meski pekikan Baekhyun mulai terdengar memekakan telinga. Wanita itu sedikit berlebihan karena ini hanya _gel_ dan _cutton-buds_ , bukan garam yang ditabur untuk memperparah luka.

"Aku tidak tau lukamu separah ini." kata Chanyeol yang seakan tuli dengan pekikan Baekhyun. "Maaf, ya?"

"Maafmu sudah ku terima. Dan sebaiknya kita hentikan pengobatan ini karena rasanya sungguh luar biasa menyakitkan."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini harus diobati sebelum inveksi."

"Tapi rasanya sakit..."

Untuk siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun merengek seperti itu?

"Sedikit lagi. Oke? Aku akan menutupnya kembali dengan perban dan kita selesai mengobatinya."

Chanyeol tidak berbohong, tak lama kemudian proses pengobatan itu berakhir dengan ditandai adanya penutupan luka dengan perban. Perban yang Chanyeol labuhkan terlihat sedikit rapi daripada yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun dari pada kembali ke posisi semula. Jangan tanya kenapa karena semua ini hanya naluri dimana Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak sadar dengan pergerakannya.

Lalu suasana menjadi seperti cuaca di luar. Dingin. Tidak ada yang membuka suara karena semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun berpikir ini terlalu canggung karena seorang laki-laki asing memasuki wilahnyanya sedang Chanyeol berpikir ini hal baru dimana ia berkunjung ke tempat seorang wanita yang telah memiliki anak.

Apalagi yang bisa dibicarakan ketika urusan lutut terluka Baekhyun telah berakhir. Mereka juga sudah saling mengenalkan nama dan memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan. Ingat, mereka hanya dua orang asing yang bertemu karena suatu kebetulan.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

 _Tentu saja sudah, Chanyeol bodoh. Mana mungkin dia tidak menikah jika sudah memiliki anak._

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku PERNAH menikah." Dia memberi sedikit penekanan pada hal itu.

"Pernah? Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun membenahi posisi duduknya untuk lebih santai sebelum ia menyunggingkan satu senyum. Chanyeol bisa mengartikan semua itu dengan sebuah definisi luka yang teramat perih untuk diingat. Bahkan sepertinya kenangan yang Chanyeol duga buruk itu kebih menyakitkan daripada luka di lutut Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah menikah tapi suamiku—ah, maksudku mantan suami." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kami bercerai. Rumah tangga kami mulanya biasa saja sampai setelah di usia keempat aku tak kunjung hamil, dia menceraikanku. Dia menginginkan keturunan tapi aku belum bisa memberinya hingga detik ini." Dia menoleh sekilas pada Chanyeol yang terlihat serius mendengarkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita baru kenal tapi aku sudah menceritakan kisah hidupku. Kau tidak akan membocorkannya di muka umum, kan?"

Candaan konyol tapi Chanyeol suka. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil dengan senyum merekah berisi kepercayaan bahwa dia tidak akan _ember_ pada dunia luar. Lagipula Baekhyun bukanlah _public figure_ dimana tidak akan ada yang tertarik dengan kisah hidupnya. _Benar, kan?_

"Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku sangat pandai menjaga rahasia."

"Bagus!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Perceraian kalian."

"Tertarik mendengarkan kisah hidupku?"

."Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak bisa menceritakan hanya setengah bagian."

"Tidak ada untungnya bagimu."

"Kita bisa bertukar kisah hidup, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kisahmu."

"Hei, aku artis terkenal."

"Keempat."

"Apanya?"

"Kau menyebut dirimu artis terkenal."

"Lupakan. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu."

Tawa kecil Baekhyun menguar ketika Chanyeol mulai frustasi. Dia melipat tangan di dada dan memandangi langit-langit ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang sebaik pelajaran dimasa lalu. Jika diingat memang akan terasa perih, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menampik bahwa semua yang dialami memiliki satu makna yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pedoman hidup selanjutnya.

Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dia berkisah tentang dirinya yang merasa sangat malang karena diceraikan setelah 4 tahun menikah. Willy lelaki baik pada awalnya, tapi semua berubah ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung hamil sedang Willy mendamba keturunan. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah. Tidak semua kisah hidup harus berjalan sesuai harapan karena realita akan dengan sangat kejam mengacau.

Baekhyun juga berkisah tentang Jesper, anak lelaki yang sudah ia sayangi seperti anak kandung sendiri. Memiliki Jesper sudah lebih dari cukup daripada mengharap Willy kembali. Lelaki itu sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang mungkin bisa memberikan keturunan. Sedang Baekhyun cukup puas bisa hidup berdua dengan Jesper tanpa gangguan siapapun.

"Jangan memandangku seperti aku butuh dikasihani. Aku baik-baik saja sejauh ini."

"Ya. Sejauh ini kau memang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi di masa depan siapa yang tau?"

"Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau. Si artis terkenal."

.

Semua memiliki lagu dan cerita yang memiliki alur berbeda. Setiap bait yang tertulis sebaiknya dimaknai dengan nada ketulusan meski tidak selalu memiliki artian yang indah. Biarkan semua mengalir sesuai garis takdir masing-masing. Bahagia adalah pilihan dan masa lalu adalah pelajaran. Jangan padukan semua itu jika tidak mau terjebak pada kubangan menjijikkan bernama kesedihan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol akan memberi satu cerita berbeda. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengharap ada setitik cahaya dimana dia bisa bernafas lebih ringan ketika Chanyeol menjadi pewarna baru selain Jesper. Tidak pernah dibayangkan Baekhyun jika ceritanya dengan Chanyeol akan membuahkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini hanya tergantung samar. Ini memang terlalu cepat tapi begitulah adanya.

Mengenal Baekhyun berarti juga harus mengenal Jesper. Anak laki-laki yang Baekhyun kisahkan sebagai anak dari adiknya yang bodoh itu menjadi satu sisi yang harus di luluhkan jika ingin berada dekat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir untuk berada dengan jarak intens, tapi dia memiliki sebuah cerita kenyamanan karena Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air. Diusia seperti sekarang ini pernyataan cinta bukan lagi sebuah simbol yang harus ada. Cukup dengan keberadaan masing-masing untuk tempat bergantung maka kisah ini akan terajut dengan sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rasakan, tapi jika kata 'nyaman' memiliki makna yang lebih besar dari jagad raya, maka jangan pernah ada yang menyinggung bagaimana status mereka.

Chanyeol butuh sebuah hiburan sebelum jadwal padat mengikatnya. Dan bertandang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk bermain dengan Jesper atau hanya sekedar melihat senyum merekah bunga sakura milik Baekhyun menjadi pelepas penat yang menyenangkan.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Chanyeol mulai ketagihan dengan semua itu. Dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun dan meminta wanita itu membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Tidak akan lama, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol bisa menghirup kebebasan ketika berada bersama Baekhyun dan berkeluh kesah tentang kelelahannya.

" _Sepertinya aku akan sering berkunjung kemari." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengakhiri suapan terakhir dari steak yang Baekhyun buatkan._

" _Memang aku mengizinkan?"_

" _Aku tidak perlu izinmu."_

" _Aku pemilik apartemen ini."_

" _Jesper," semua kekerasan hati Baekhyun akan kalah jika Jesper memiliki suara hampir 75% untuk menentukan pilihan—Chanyeol sangat tau itu dan dia sengaja mengajak Jesper bersekutu demi melawan si ibu judes tapi cantiknya mengalahkan finalis Miss World. "Besok paman tidak akan datang."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu merengu_ _t_ _di sela-sela kesibukannya memutar tameng berlogo bintang yang Chanyeol berikan sebagai hadiah._

" _Kenapa?" tanyanya polos._

" _Mommy-_ _mu tidak mengizinkan." Chanyeol membuat wajah seolah-olah ia sedang berduka_ _dan_ _membuat Baekhyun berdecih sebal. Artis, sih, makanya pandai membuat ekspresi._

 _Lalu Jesper akan meletakkan mainannya untuk menarik ujung apron ibunya. "_ _Mommy_ _..." dan merengek penuh kegemasan seperti anak kucing. "Izinkan paman Chanyeol datang kesini, ya?"_

 _Bisa apa Baekhyun jika cara memohon Jesper adalah penawar termanis. Maka dengan satu desahan nafas yang dia buat seterpaksa mungkin itu jawaban, "Ya, paman Chanyeol boleh datang kesini." Baekhyun_ _berikan untuk_ _mendapati lelaki kecilnya melompat-lompat bahagia._

Lalu semua berjalan sedikit berlebih ketika Chanyeol berpikir untuk tidak berbelok ke selatan menuju rumahnya tapi malah lurus ke timur untuk menuju apartemen sederhana berlantai 7.

"Chanyeol?" wanita setengah tidur itu membulatkan matanya ketika sosok Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu di pukul dua pagi. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh masuk? Di luar sangat dingin."

Baekhyun mengangsur pintu apartemennya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah terlihat lebih santai untuk duduk di sofa sebelum dipersilahkan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Semu merah tomat busuk itu muncul. Baekhyun terlalu cepat berspekulasi tentang ucapan rindu meski sebenarnya dia cukup waras mengartikan makna sebenarnya ucapan itu.

"M-mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Apa yang bisa kau buat?"

"Sepiring pasta pelepas rindu bersama secangkir teh hangat dengan sesendok kenyamanan."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan permainan kata dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya butuh bahu yang bisa membawaku terbang ke nirwana dan melupakan fakta jika di dunia ini terlalu banyak drama."

"Kau pemain dramanya."

"Ya, maka dari itu aku ingin melepas peran itu." Chanyeol merebahkan diri di atas kaki Baekhyun dan mulai mencari nirwana yang ia katakan tadi. Rasanya begitu nyaman hingga dia lupa jika beberapa jam yang lalu dia kelelahan karena syuting.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah? Rumahmu lebih nyaman dan kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak di sana."

"Di rumah tidak ada Jesper."

"Jangan coba-coba mengambil Jesper dariku!"

"Seratus persen tidak akan kulakukan. Aku tau dia sumber kebahagianmu."

"Dan juga dirimu."

"Sudah pandai merayu, ya?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa di bawa temaram lampu ruang tamu. "Bulan depan ada festival Kimono. Mau datang?"

"Ajakan kencan, kah?"

"Apa kita berkencan?"

 _Ya, apa kita berkencan?_ Pertanyaan untuk diri Baekhyun sendiri.

"Lihat jadwalku nanti."

"Jangan _sok_ sibuk. Yang artis, kan, aku."

"Tck! Dasar sombong."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu juga Jesper untuk jalan-jalan sebelum aku mulai syuting lagi. Bulan depan aku akan sangat sibuk dan mungkin aku akan jarang datang kemari."

"Syuting apa?"

"Sebuah film yang bekerja sama dengan artis dari China. Akan butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama mengingat aku harus belajar bahasa China terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada dialog yang _miss._ "

"Perempuan?"

Chanyeol mencium bau tidak sedap dari pertanyaan itu.

"Ya. Dia cukup cantik dan terkenal di negaranya."

Baekhyun hanya menuruti refleks dalam dirinya untuk mengganti tempat kepala Chanyeol merebah dengan sebuah bantalan sofa.

"Sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Ada sebongkah perasaan tidak suka dimana Baekhyun merasa seperti dibakar di atas perapian. Kulit hatinya mengelupas dan rasa tidak suka mulai menjadi bumbu penyedap.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berniat beranjak. "Cemburu?"

"Tidak ada hubungan di antara kita yang membuatku berhak untuk cemburu padamu."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak—mmpph!"

Lalu tangan Baekhyun kembali tertarik dan membuatnya harus rela duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Jika hanya duduk saja mungkin tidak perlu reaksi berlebih, tapi Chanyeol justru menambahnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas tepat di mulut. Dia menautkan lidahnya untuk menyapu semua kekesalan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sudah merambat hingga ke langit-langit mulutnya. Tidak adanya perlawanan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin berkuasa memberi kesan basah dari ciuman itu.

Chanyeol tidak tau sudah sejak kapan Baekhyun mengubah cengkeramannya menjadi sebuah belaian lembut di belakang kepala. Yang sekarang sedang merasuki Chanyeol adalah gelenyar bahagia ketika uluran perasaannya tidak memberi hasil buruk. Bersama dengan itu Chanyeol mulai merasa jika semua ini akan menjadi tidak terkendali. Dia yang teramat ingin menyentuh dan Baekhyun yang terkulai penuh kepasrahan. Maka pemanis semua ini adalah bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dengan satu senyum memabukkan meski tidak ada campuran alkohol jenis apapun.

"A-aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu." Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah gugup dengan semburat merah di pipinya adalah apa yang menjadi hal baru yang akan Chanyeol sukai. Dia bisa mengerti betapa ciuman mendadak itu bisa meningkatkan kegugupan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

.

.

Pemula bulan Februari menjadi sedikit lebih hangat setelah bulan-bulan yang lalu cuaca dingin mendominasi. Kehangatan yang menjalar mengalir begitu saja seperti susu coklat yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan sebagai pengawal hari untuk Jesper. Anak laki-laki itu terlalu bersemangat di pagi hari hingga sepotong roti bakar dengan selai coklat bisa ia habiskan dalan waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Mommy, aku mau tambah lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Ya, lagi."

Lalu Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan lagi sepotong roti untuk Jesper. Jika nafsu makan Jesper baik seperti ini Baekhyun merasa senang. Sekalipun bukan makanan berat yang bisa memanjakan lidah Jesper, tapi sepotong roti menjadi pilihan kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan urusan dapur. Hari ini dia mengambil cuti sehari untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Jesper yang akan diajak Bibi Oh ke Busan. Kedekatan Jesper dan Bibi Oh tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sebagai buktinya, ketika Bibi Oh meminta izin untuk mengajak Jesper ke Busan, anak laki-laki itu berteriak girang sambil menarik rok kerja Baekhyun demi sebuah izin. Dan, ya, Baekhyun selalu kalah dengan cara merayu Jesper yang terlalu menggemaskan.

Dan menjelang sore hari, Jesper sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi dengan Bibi Oh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur siang karena terlalu _excited_ bisa pergi keluar kota.

"Jangan nakal dan jangan rewel. Jesper harus jadi anak pintar dan tidak boleh merepotkan Bibi Oh. Di tas, Mommy sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Jesper." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencium dua pipi anak laki—lakinya itu. "Ada ponsel di tasmu. Kalau sudah sampai di Busan, Jesper harus menghubungi Mommy. Minta bantuan Bibi Oh untuk mencari nomor Mommy. Mengerti?"

"Siap, bos!"

Baekhyun tidak pernah berada jauh dari Jesper. Dia selalu membawa anak itu kemana-mana jika ada urusan yang mengharuskannya keluar kota. Maka ketika Jesper sekarang memiliki jarak yang lumayan jauh, Baekhyun mulai merana sambil memandangi dunia luar dari jendela apartemen.

Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah ia bereskan, bahkan tugas kantor yang bisa dikerjakan di rumah juga telah Baekhyun rampungkan. Kini dia merasa sepi dan berharap bisa cepat merasa kantuk meski kenyataannya sekarang masih pukul 5 sore.

Ini terlalu membosankan, bahkan langit sore-pun juga akan paham. Berbagai gaya sudah Baekhyun lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Bahkan ia sudah menjelajahi semua permainan anak-anak yang ada diponselnya—Jesper yang mengunduh itu semua. Tapi kebosanan seperti sedang menari bahagia di atas hidung Baekhyun hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyanggah dagu dengan kedua tangan dan bercerita pada kaca yang membawa pemandangan luas. Tentu saja dia akan bercerita tentang sebuah kebosanan yang menggerogoti sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melupakan itu semua hanya karena seseorang melambai dari jalanan depan apartemen yang bisa di lihat dari kaca jendela.

Berpakaian serba hitam dan tentu saja ada masker beserta topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Lalu dengan bodohnya Baekhyun akan tersenyum karena kebosanannya akan berganti hal membahagiakan.

.

"Ku kira kau ada syuting." Baekhyun mulai menyayati daun seledri yang akan ia gunakan sebagai _garnish._

"Dibatalkan karena lawan mainku sedang sakit."

"Perempuan?"

"Hm."

"Cantik?"

"Lebih dari kata cantik jika aku boleh menggambarkan."

"Kau pasti kecewa karena tidak bisa syuting bersamanya hari ini."

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau jadi mudah sekali menebak perasaanku?" dan ekspresi terkejut dari Chanyeol itu mendapat lemparan batang daun seledri dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Stok keju di lemari es dibawa Jesper semua. Tidak apa, kan, tidak ada kejunya?" Baekhyun memberikan pasta dengan saus merah beraroma nikmat pada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi. Lelaki itu mengangguk antusias dan tanpa ba-bi-bu mulai menikmati tiap helai pastanya. "Pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak."

Cara makan Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan. Maksudnya, dia bukanlah orang yang kekurangan uang untuk menikmati sebuah makanan. Terlebih sepiring pasta yang dibuat ala kadarnya oleh tangan Baekhyun. Tapi lelaki itu menikmatinya seolah dia belum makan selama satu tahun. Berlebihan, kan?

"Besok pagi-pagi aku ada syuting di dekat sini." Katanya setelah menghabiskan pasta dalam piringnya. "Aku sedang malas untuk pulang jadi aku akan bermalam disini."

"Siapa yang mengizinkan?" Baekhyun menyeka sisa saus yang masih tertempel liar di sekitar bibir Chanyeol. "Sekutumu sedang pergi, tidak akan ada yang membela."

"Diizinkan atau tidak, aku akan tetap bermalam disini."

"Pemaksaan itu namanya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Chanyeol.

"Terserah," Dan Chanyeol menghabiskan semua air dalam gelas itu, "Ku pastikan kau tidak akan tega mengusirku yang sedang malang ini."

"Malang apanya? Uangmu banyak dan tubuhmu tidak sakit."

"Hatiku yang sakit. Akh!" lalu Chanyeol merubah mimik seperti seseorang yang kesakitan di bagian dadanya dan menambah efek tumbang berlebihan hingga dia bisa menjadikan kaki Baekhyun sebagai sebuah bantal.

Sebenarnya suasana seperti ini tidak perlu terjadi jika Baekhyun bisa lebih rileks menghadapinya. Dia harus segera menguasai kembali perasaannya yang meletup aneh hanya karena Chanyeol berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Setelah bercerai dengan Willy, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengikat hubungan dengan siapa saja. Bahkan ketika Kris selalu datang dengan rayuan busuknya atau Kris yang _sok_ perhatian dengan hidup Baekhyun, wanita itu benar-benar memiliki pendiriang yang kuat untuk berdiri sendiri. Baekhyun sangat percaya diri jika hatinya tidak akan membuka sekalipun seseorang memaksa untuk masuk. Tapi sialnya, keberadaan Chanyeol meluruhkan semua itu dengan cara yang teramat tak bisa di logika. Lagipula tidak ada logika yang bisa menampung semua ini ketika rasional dalam diri Baekhyun berteriak untuk mengizinkan Chanyeol masuk.

Dan lelaki itu sudah masuk. Bahkan dia telah menguasai sebagian dari dalam diri Baekhyun tanpa kenal apa itu permisi.

"Baek,"

"Hm?" jangan menganggu orang yang sedang minum.

"Tidak ingin membuka hati untuk orang lain?"

Baekhyun muncrat tepat di wajah Chanyeol yang ada di bawahnya. Dia segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan semua air yang tak sengaja ia semburkan. _Salah sendiri siapa yang menanyakan hal itu?_

"Apa perlu ku jawab?"

"Ya."

"Apa kepentinganmu tentang hal itu?"

"Hanya mencari tau saja. Tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sedikit panjang. Dia butuh sedikit kelonggaran jika berbicara tentang hati. Hanya saja ini terlalu aneh jika Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu sedang ia tau jelas bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Atau Chanyeol memang tidak tau?

"Nanti jika sudah waktunya akan ku buka."

"Masih trauma, ya?"

"Emm...tidak juga. Hanya menunggu yang tepat dari pada tergesa dan pada akhirnya aku akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama."

"Sementara menunggu," Chanyeol bangun dan duduk dengan wajah tidak lebih serius dari biasanya, "aku akan bersamamu dan menjagamu."

"Kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak laki-laki itu karena dia terlalu cepat merubah suasana menjadi serius seperti ini.

"Ini akan terdengar konyol tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku." Lalu Chanyeol memulai dengan meraup rahang Baekhyun, "Tidak pernah aku bertemu wanita sekuat dirimu. Kau sangat baik tapi mantan suamimu sudah menyia-nyiakan berlian sepertimu. Bodoh sekali lelaki itu."

"Willy tidak bodoh. Dia hanya tidak punya otak."

"Ku harap kau tidak merasakan trauma meski itu akan terasa sulit. Aku tidak bodoh dengan hubungan kita dan aku juga tidak menutup mata jika aku mulai memiliki hati padamu. Semua begitu ambigu hingga aku sadar jika satu waktu aku tidak melihatmu, aku akan gila segila-gilanya."

"Kau...tidak sedang akting, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Tidak. Baekhyun bisa melihat keseriusan dari mata Chanyeol yang menggantung tinggi-tinggi semua hatinya.

"Aku seorang janda,"

"Ya, aku tau dan aku tidak peduli. Kau janda atau tidak, kau tetap Byun Baekhyun." Satu kecupan Chanyeol beri di puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Lelaki itu sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk menepis jarak dengan Baekhyun. Dia mulai menyelami bagaimana keheningan dan temaram lampu mulai mendukung untuk sebuah bukti tentang hatinya. Bukan sesuatu yang nyata karena hati hanya tau bagaimana merasa tanpa menunjukkan rupa.

"Dengar," Chanyeol menggunakan nada terendahnya, "Tiba-tiba atau secara terencana, pada akhirnya sebuah perasaan harus di ungkapkan. Kita bukan lagi remaja yang menginginkan sebuah simbol, untuk itu aku harap kau bisa memaknai ini semua sebagai keseriusanku. Asal kau tau, ini semua tidak mudah."

Apakah salah jika Baekhyun mulai menggenggam darah pemanas Chanyeol dengan bergerak maju dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibir lelaki itu? Baekhyun bukan wanita yang bisa membalas ungkapan hati. Maka Baekhyun berharap dengan ciuman singkat itu Chanyeol juga tau bagaimana hatinya.

Seharusnya semua ini hanya sebatas ungkapan hati yang berimbuh ciuman singkat, bukan malah tubuh yang terbujur pasrah ketika lumatan bibir mulai memasuki tahap basah. Tidak tau sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah mengungkung Baekhyun di bawahnya. Dia melupat, menggigit, dan melenguhkan gairah cinta ketika tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipaksakan. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan Baekhyun juga tidak lagi peduli bagaimana sekarang Chanyeol mencumbunya.

Baekhyun pikir jatuh cinta lagi bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan. Dia kembali merasakan bagaimana kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berterbangan dan menimbulkan efek bahagia yang berlebihan. Bukan tentang sebuah status dia seorang janda dan Chanyeol adalah bujangan yang sedang meraih popularitas, tapi tentang dua hati yang memutuskan untuk saling menyelam.

Banyak malam yang telah mereka lalui untuk sekedar melepas rindu atau melepas gairah. Lenguhan dan desahan memiliki ungkapan berlebih yang menggelitik hati. Dan, ya, tidaklah munafik jika keduanya menyimpan gairah yang siap tercurah kapan saja. Selama itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati membuka pintu apartemen untuk tempat bertandang Chanyeol atau dia yang secara suka rela menanggalkan semua pakaiannya untuk menerima gairah Chanyeol.

Ya, untuk beberapa minggu semua terasa menyenangkan sampai suatu hari Baekhyun harus terenggut kembali pada dasar kebodohan.

Mungkin dia yang terlalu berharap atau dia yang telah kecanduan, Chanyeol tidak lagi menekan bel pintu apartemen. Mulanya Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya sebagai artis. Dan sebenarnya terlalu dipaksa untuk baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun mendengar sebuah kabar jika lelaki itu diterpa kabar tentang hubungan pribadi dengan lawan mainnya dan Chanyeol memberi sanggahan jika dia tidak sedang berhubungan dengan wanita manapun.

Lalu apa artinya kata manis dari mulutnya? Dan apa kabar dengan gairah yang mereka bagi dalam beberapa malam?

Baiklah, Baekhyun kembali jatuh di lubang yang salah. Dia kembali menjadi yang tersakiti dan bersiap akan mundur.

Entah ini sebuah kebahagiaan atau sebuah keburukan karena ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung mendapat tanggal bulanannya dan dia dengan sedikit ragu membeli sebuah alat di apotik, sebuah garis merah samar memperjelas kekhawatirannya. Dokter kandungan menjadi pemberi kepastian terakhir yang keakuratannya hampir 100 persen.

Ya, Baekhyun hamil. Di dalam rahimnya ada sebuah janin berusia 2 minggu. Semua itu mematahkan asumsi Willy tentang kandungannya yang bermasalah. Nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun sedang membawa setitik kehidupan kecil dalam rahimnya yang tidak mungkin ada jika kandungannya bermasalah.

Jangan pertanya siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab, keheningan sudah menyimpan jawabannya. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjut jatuh, dia tidak ingin mengemis pada lelaki itu atas apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia sudah dibuang seperti barang tak berguna. Untuk apa bertahan dengan seseorang yang telah membuangnya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, jumpa lagi. Semoga kalian suka :)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah ingetin typo Ayoung wkkw

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah baca dan menikmati semua cerita Ayoung.

Yang nunggu Casnic dan Wanderlust buat di-up, siap-siap aja ya wkwk

.

.

Yaudah, jangan lupa tinggalkan **review** ya hehe

Dan, Ayoung mau promosi lagi nih. Buat yang pengen kenalan (ciyeee) bisa follow ig **parkayoung_**

.

.

BYE~


	3. Chapter 2

**Mau ingetin dulu di awal, kalo segala urusan yang berkaitan tentang surat-surat penting yang di singgung dalam FF ini, gak ngikuti aturan di negara tersebut. Jujur, Ayoung gak tau tiap negara aturannya gimana hehe.. mau browsing tapi dari kemarin gak nemu, jadi Ayoung menggunakan pengetahuan seadanya yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk memperkuat cerita *halah ngomong apa ini*..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOST STARS**

-chapter **two** -

.

.

 _"Oh, jadi dia si janda yang tak tau diri itu?"_

 _"Apa?! Dia sedang mengandung bayi hasil hubungan gelap?"_

 _"Pantas dia diceraikan, kelakuannya saja tidak baik!"_

 _"Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengemis tanggung jawab!"_

 _"Kasihan anaknya kelak! Pasti malu sekali punya ibu yang suka bermain lelaki."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jepang adalah negara dengan segala keindahan yang tidak bisa di rangkai dengan kata sederhana. Mungkin analoginya seperti ini; ada banyak bunga di suatu taman yang tidak bisa ditentukan mana yang paling indah. Terlalu sulit jika harus menjatuhkan pilihan pada satu dari mereka karena pada dasarnya semua memiliki karakter.

Sekiranya Jepang menjadi pijakan yang baru dimana Baekhyun tau tak selamanya mengurung diri di gua masa lalu akan berbuah kebaikan. Terlebih beribu cacian yang dilontarkan banyak mulut tanpa pernah tau semua itu telah menyudutkan Baekhyun. Tidak ada efek yang lebih buruk dari terdampar pada kesakitan hati yang parah bahkan kehancuran.

Jepang menjadi pilihan ketika Oh Sehun, putra tunggal Bibi Oh tetangganya di apartemen lama menawarkan satu kehidupan baru.

Tidak, Sehun tidak sejauh itu untuk membantu Baekhyun menata banyak puing yang telah hancur oleh satu nama. Sehun terlalu baik dan Baekhyun tidak ingin memperburuk situasinya sebagai seorang janda dua anak. Sehun adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang rela mengulurkan bantuan untuk Baekhyun yang sempat patah semangat. Seperti mencarikan sebuah _flat_ sederhana yang bisa Baekhyun gunakan untuk berlindung dari terik dan hujan bersama kedua anaknya.

Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun yang memulai situasi rumit ini. Seandainya dulu dia pandai membaca situasi dan tidak terjebak pada kondisi yang keliru, mungkin Baekhyun tak perlu serepot ini untuk melupakan.

Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi dan benih dalam kandungannya telah melihat dunia.

Adalah Soyul yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan peran sebagai wanita seutuhnya. Tepat di pertengahan musim semi, Baekhyun mendapat satu malaikat cantik yang ia perjuangkan dengan bertaruh nyawa.

Baekhyun berjuang seorang diri tanpa seseorang yang memberi tangan untuk di cengkeram, tanpa telinga untuk mendengar teriakannya, dan tanpa ada kalimat penenang bahwa dia sudah bekerja keras melahirkan si cantik Soyul. Tapi tidak apa, Baekhyun sudah paham akan berada di situasi ini dan dia tidak memiliki harapan lain selain keselamatan putri kecilnya.

"Soyul- _aa_ ," Jesper mengelus kecil pipi Soyul yang baru berusia 4 bulan. "Kakak punya coklat. Soyul mau? Tadi kakak beli dua. Satu untuk kakak dan satu lagi untuk Soyul."

Si bayi perempuan hanya terkekeh geli melihat kakaknya berbicara. Soyul mungkin belum mengerti apa yang Jesper katakan, tapi dia akan selalu tertawa ketika melihat gerak bibir Jesper saat berbicara.

"Tapi kata Mommy, Soyul belum boleh makan coklat. Jadi coklatnya buat kakak semua, ya."

Soyul kembali terkekeh.

"Jesper, selesai makan coklat jangan lupa gosok gigi."

"Siap, Mom!"

"Perlengkapan sekolah sudah di siapkan?"

"Sudah."

"Pintar." Baekhyun mengecup sebentar puncak kepala Jesper yang sudah mulai tumbuh besar. "Jaga Soyul sebentar, ya? Mommy akan ke supermarket sebentar membeli pampers untuk Soyul."

.

Sebuah _flat_ kecil di tengah kota semegah Yokohama menjadi pilihan terakhir Baekhyun setelah _resign_ dari pekerjaan lamanya di Korea. Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun bisa kuat mental, ia tidak akan pernah peduli tentang omongan miring tentang status dirinya sebagai janda yang hamil tanpa suami. Tapi saat itu Baekhyun sedang rapuh dan dia tidak mau memperparah keadaan, jadilah dia kembali harus mengalah pada sebuah harga diri dari pada terus terkungkung dalam penderitaan.

Baekhyun banyak berterima kasih pada keluarga Bibi Oh yang selalu mengerti keadaannya. Saat di Korea, Bibi Oh menjadi satu-satu orang terdekat Baekhyun yang dipercaya untuk merawat dan menjaga Jesper ketika Baekhyun bekerja. Dan ketika Baekhyun memboyong semua anak-anaknya ke Jepang, Oh Sehun dan juga si tetangga ceria bernama Luhan menjadi pihak baru yang harus mau di repotkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Si gadis Cina yang melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun itu adalah Luhan, tetangga sebelah yang selalu menjadi tempat Soyul bersinggah ketika Baekhyun mencari pekerjaan.

"Hai!"

"Beli pampers Soyul, ya?"

"Ya. Persediannya sudah menipis." Baekhyun meletakkan dua kantong plastik berisi sejumlah pampers dalam keranjang belanjanya. "Kau sendiri? Ku kira kau masih bergelut dengan jas pesanan itu."

"Astaga, Baek. Jas pesanan Tuan Mazuki memang menyebalkan. "Wanita mungil asal Cina itu membesengut kesal kala teringat pesanan jas yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Aku sudah memasang kancing terbaik dan masih di permasalahkan. Katanya harga kancing itu tidak mahal dan tidak sesuai di pasang pada kain jas-nya."

"Turuti saja, Lu. Kau bilang ongkos yang ditawarkan 4 kali lipat dari biasanya."

"Ya, ya, ya." Luhan mengangguk pasrah dengan desah nafas yang sama pasrahnya. "Jika bukan karena ongkos yang menggiurkan itu, lebih baik aku tidur saja." Luhan adalah tetangga _flat_ sebelah yang Baekhyun kenal baik sebagai seorang gadis ceria. Tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil, hanya saja Luhan memiliki senyum lebih ceria daripada senyum Baekhyun.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan baik semenjak mereka bertetangga. Selain Sehun yang notabene adalah anak dari Bibi Oh, Luhan juga mengetahui kisah hidup Baekhyun yang pilu. Beberapa kali Luhan juga mengumpat pada si artis tidak tau diri yang sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah menanam benih.

"Lu, besok bisa aku menitipkan Jesper dan Soyul padamu? Aku ada panggilan _interview_."

"Tentu saja." Luhan membuat gestur OK dari jari cantiknya. "Percayakan mereka padaku."

"Hanya sebentar, Lu. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung pulang."

"Lama juga tidak apa, Baek. Lagipula besok aku sedang tidak ingin menyentuh jas pesanan si tua Mazuki itu."

"Terima kasih, Lu. Ah, ya," Baekhyun menghentikan sebentar langkahnya dan membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit sebagai tanda sebuah pertanyaan **ada apa, Baek?** "Mau mampir ke tempatku?"

.

.

"Dua minggu lagi _single_ barumu akan keluar." Suho meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan lelaki bersurai coklat yang sedang memijat pelipisnya. "Pastikan kau siap karena peluncuran _single_ barumu itu akan diadakan bersamaan dengan acara _fansign_ di Yokohama."

"Tck! Menjengkelkan."

"Hal ini bagus untuk mengembangkan sayapmu di Jepang, Chanyeol. Kau sudah menguasai pasar Korea dan Cina dengan bakat aktingmu, dan sekarang Jepang menjadi lahan yang tepat untuk memulai debutmu sebagai seorang penyanyi."

Chanyeol melepas topi hitam di kepalanya, mengambil cangkir kopi yang diberikan Suho, dan memberi satu sesapan berarti sebagai rasa tenang di kerongkongan.

Satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan pesta perpisahan drama yang dibintanginya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan datang karena ia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat sebelum jadwal di Jepang mencekik kebebasannya. Dia sedang terbelit rasa profesionalitas sebagai seorang artis yang harus selalu siap dengan jadwal padat.

"Kapan rencananya aku berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Rabu besok. Kau ada syuting video untuk _single_ mu dan beberapa pemotretan majalah sebelum acara inti."

Ingin rasanya dia menghempaskan semua secara gamblang dan hidup sebagai Park Chanyeol biasa. Dulu, Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dengan segala bakat musik yang ia miliki. Tapi _agency_ -nya justru memberi keputusan lain ketika Chanyeol sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Mereka berkata jika Chanyeol akan bisa menjadi seorang musisi melalui jalur sebagai aktor. Dan Chanyeol yang kala itu buta urusan seperti ini hanya percaya-percaya saja.

Setelah sekian tahun menggeluti peran sebagai seorang aktor, pada akhirnya Chanyeol di debutkan sebagai seorang penyanyi. Chanyeol tentu menyambut senang rencana itu meski akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Korea karena debutnya sebagai seorang penyanyi di mulai di negeri sakura.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Suho ketika Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dan kembali mengenakan topinya sebagai bentuk penyamaran.

"Keluar sebentar. Aku akan kembali sebelum pukul 2 pagi."

Sebulan belakangan Chanyeol memiliki satu misi baru di luar urusannya sebagai seorang artis. Pada dasarnya dia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang juga butuh satu tempat nyaman untuk bersandar dan berkeluh kesah. Chanyeol pernah memiliki semua itu sebelum akhirnya ia harus kehilangan karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Masih begitu melekat dalam ingatan Chanyeol bagaimana dia berhasil menemukan bertumpuk kebahagiaan pada seorang perempuan yang tak disangka akan hadir dalam hidupnya. Detik dimana Chanyeol mengartikan jika senyum itu adalah penawar lelahnya, saat itu juga Chanyeol berikrar jika sosok cantik itulah yang selama ini ia cari. Namun ketika Chanyeol dibodohkan oleh kesibukan dan keegoisannya sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tidak pernah sadar jika senyum cantik itu perlahan menghilang.

"Sudah sebulan ini kau tetap datang kemari." Itu Bibi Oh, seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu bersambut hangat kala Chanyeol tiba di sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai 7. "Masih belum menyerah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyerah jika dia satu-satunya yang ku inginkan."

"Lalu kemana saja kau kemarin? Dia menunggu terlalu lama." Bibi Oh memberikan sebuah selimut pada Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu akan masuk pada apartemen yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni. "Bawa selimut ini jika kau berniat untuk menginap di sana."

Apartemen di lantai 7 bernomor 4 itu satu-satunya kenangan yang masih bisa terpungut. Tempat dimana Chanyeol bisa memutar banyak hal tentang Baekhyun yang selalu berlapis kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun menghilang tanpa jejak ketika Chanyeol datang untuk kembali merengkuhnya. Wanita itu seakan raib tanpa sisa, bahkan untuk sekedar kabarnya saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menjangkau.

Bibi Oh satu-satunya harapan Chanyeol sebagai informan. Tapi nyatanya Bibi Oh juga tidak tau kemana Baekhyun pergi dan berkata jika Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemen secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih memiliki keyakinan jika Bibi Oh tau dimana keberadaan Baekhyun mengingat kedekatan mereka sebagai seorang tetangga. Tapi Bibi Oh selalu berkata tidak memiliki informasi lain kecuali kepergian Baekhyun yang mendadak.

Demi membuat hatinya lebih baik, akhirnya Chanyeol membeli apartemen sederhana yang pernah Baekhyun tempati. Jika berada di sana, Chanyeol seakan masih memiliki potongan-potongan kisahnya bersama Baekhyun yang mengambang begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengenang dan tidak tau sampai kapan ini akan berakhir. Yang jelas, dia baru saja diajarkan apa itu sebuah kehampaan dari kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ya, Chanyeol mengakui jika dirinya memiliki andil besar dalam semua ini. Dia yang pergi tanpa kabar dan mungkin menimbulkan banyak spekulasi buruk. Semua karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk layaknya cucian kotor di akhir minggu dan Chanyeol butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Beberapa kali dia berniat untuk menemui atau sekedar bertukar kabar, tapi _agency_ -nya seakan tidak memberinya jeda waktu untuk melakukan itu semua. Saat syuting berakhir, Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggapai ponselnya. Lalu ketika ia memiliki waktu sebesar lubang semut untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, hanya ada suara operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang ia hubungi tidak aktif.

Dan Chanyeol mengaggap itu akibat dari kebodohan terbesarnya.

"Baekhyun.." dalam gelap apartemen nomor 4 itu Chanyeol bersenandung tentang sebuah kehilangan yang teramat besar.

.

.

Suatu sore yang membuat Yokohama menghangat, Baekhyun baru saja berkelana mengitari seluruh kota untuk mencari suatu pekerjaan yang bisa menyokong kehidupannya di masa depan. Sisa uang tabungan hanya cukup untuk hidup tidak lebih dari 10 bulan kedepan sedang Jesper juga butuh untuk masuk sekolah. Belum lagi kebutuhan bayi seperti Soyul dengan harga susu formula yang tidak murah.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Baek?" tanya Luhan setelah sosok Baekhyun masuk ke _flat_ dengan wajah lesu.

"Mereka tidak menerima keadaanku yang sudah memiliki anak, Lu." Baekhyun mengambil satu botol air dingin dari dalam lemari es dan meminumnya tanpa jeda. Kerongkongannya sedari tadi menjerit kehausan. "Anak-anak tidak rewel, kan?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak rewel sama sekali."

"Jesper mana?"

"Dia sedang di ajak Sehun keluar sebentar."

"Ah." Baekhyun kemudian menuju si bayi cantik yang sedang bermain bebek kecil kuning yang mana jika di tekan akan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. "Cantik, Mommy datang."

Tubuh mungil Soyul di angkat untuk berpindah pada pelukan Baekhyun dan sesekali pipi gembulnya mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun. Rasa lelah dan penat beberapa waktu lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan sangat tebal, tapi ketika melihat senyum ceria Soyul mendadak semua terkikis tanpa sisa. Benar apa yang orang bilang tentang kehadiran seorang anak akan menjadi kebahagiaan di sela rasa lelah yang menghimpit.

"Mommy!" suara melengking Jesper menandakan jika ia sudah kembali.

Di kedua tangan mungilnya, Jesper menenteng kantong plastik berisi banyak makanan ringan dan juga beberapa kotak susu.

"Hai, Baek. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Itu Sehun, tetangga yang tinggal di _flat_ lantai bawah yang juga anak kandung Bibi Oh.

"Masih sama. Mereka mempermasalahkan statusku dan anak-anakku."

"Mommy, paman Sehun membelikan Jesper banyak makanan." Jesper berseru dengan menunjukkan bermacam-macam makanan ringan yang ada di kantong plastik itu.

"Bilang apa pada paman Sehun."

"Terima kasih, paman."

Sehun membuka tangan lebar-lebar dan Jesper segera menabraknya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Sehun, makanlah. Aku membuat banyak makanan."

Satu-satunya lelaki dewasa dalam _flat_ sederhana Baekhyun itu mengambil duduk di samping Luhan. Jangan ditanya bagaimana kini keadaan pipi Luhan—semu merah lucu yang membuatnya harus menahan senyum.

Baekhyun sudah lama mengetahui jika Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang terpendam di antara hatinya untuk Sehun. Tapi ketika Baekhyun menanyakannya, Luhan selalu mengelak padahal dari caranya melihat Sehun saja semua orang bisa tau.

"Aku ingin mengurus beberapa surat kelahiran Soyul yang belum ku urus." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa makanan dari lemari dan menghangatkannya. "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu lagi, Lu."

"Tidak masalah." Luhan mengambil alih si cantik Soyul dan menggemas pipinya.

"Ke Korea?" tanya Sehun.

"Emm.. ya. Aku masih warga negara Korea."

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea, Baek?"

"Hanya untuk mengurus akta kelahiran Soyul, Lu. Aku akan membawa beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan dan temanku di Korea akan membantu mengurusnya."

"Kenapa tidak di paketkan saja?"

"Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Bibi Oh. Lagipula ada beberapa hal lain yang perlu ku urus sebelum aku benar-benar menetap di sini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Apa ini tentang si artis itu?" Sehun bertanya seperti tidak memiliki _handle_ rem dalam ucapannya. Bukan apa-apa, jika membahas urusan di Korea semua yang tau kisah 'itu' akan paham siapa yang Baekhyun maksud. Dan Sehun sangat tidak setuju jika Baekhyun harus kembali hanya untuk mengingat rangkaian mimpi buruk yang ia tinggal di Korea.

"Tidak, Sehun." Baekhyun menyangkal setelah beberapa detik terpaku. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu beberapa rekan kerja dulu."

"Ingat apa yang sudah artis itu lakukan padamu, Baek." Rahang Sehun mengeras bersama aura kemarahan di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun mengetahui semua itu dan sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia mengutuk dengan keras apa yang sudah di lakukan artis itu pada Baekhyun.

Menyadari keadaan yang menjadi begitu kaku, Luhan lantas mendekat dan menahan Sehun agar tidak kembali mengungkit apa-apa yang sudah menyakiti Baekhyun. Gelengan kecil dari kepala Luhan seolah berkata jika tidak seharusnya kekelaman Baekhyun di masa lalu kembali di ungkit sedang kini Baekhyun berusaha kembali dengan lembaran baru.

"Kapan rencananya kau akan ke Korea, Baek?"

"Secepatnya, Lu. Kalau bisa dalam minggu ini supaya semua cepat selesai."

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku menolaknya!"

Chanyeol melempar kesal lembaran kertas yang Suho berikan beberapa menit lalu. Suho sudah tau akan ada penolakan besar-besaran yang Chanyeol berikan pada lembaran kertas berisi skenario itu.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak setuju dengan skenario bodoh ini!" Suara Chanyeol sedikit melunak mengingat Suho bukanlah pihak yang berhak mendapat protesnya.

Sutradara dari semua ide gila ini pasti CEO _agency_ tempat Chanyeol bernaung. Sudah sejak lama Chanyeol mendapat tawaran menjadi peran utama dalam _drama_ yang sengaja di atur. Chanyeol akan dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang salah seorang artis bersama bumbu penyedap isu-isu pernikahan. Semua digunakan untuk mendongkrak satu film baru si pemeran utama wanita dalam skenario itu. Ide gila, bukan?

Suatu karya tidak butuh bumbu penyedap seperti itu jika ingin populer. Jika memang berkualitas, masyarakat akan menyukainya.

"Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya, Chanyeol?"

"Katakan saja padanya jika aku tidak butuh populer. Atau cari saja orang lain, jangan aku."

"Tapi ini bisa menjadi keuntungan bagimu. Sebentar lagi _single_ -mu akan keluar dan itu bisa—"

"Aku tidak butuh skenario bodoh ini untuk karirku, _hyung._ " Tegas Chanyeol. "Seberapa buruk respon masyarakat nantinya dengan _single_ -ku, aku tidak peduli. Masyarakat berhak menilai dan itu berarti aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk selanjutnya."

"Masalahnya," Suho menarik satu kursi untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan memasang wajah paling ambigu. "Tuan Jung memberikan pilihan yang sulit dalam situasi ini, Chanyeol."

Bau-bau tak sedap seketika muncul ketika Suho mengatakan tentang sebuah 'pilihan'.

"Kau mengikuti skenario ini, atau.." Suho menggantungkan sebentar kata-katanya ketika dua alisnya bertaut tanda sebuah keseriusan. "atau _single_ -mu di Jepang akan batal."

Sudah Chanyeol duga akan ada ancaman seperti itu. Tangannya mengepal sempurna ketika ia sadar sudah di jebak dalam permainan licik yang hanya menguntungkan satu pihak sedang nasib Chanyeol tak pernah dipikirkan.

"Chanyeol," Suho mengusak wajahnya sedikit frustasi mengingat dirinya juga tidak setuju dengan _gimmick_ ini. Tapi Suho tau betul jika debut Chanyeol sebagai seorang penyanyi sudah lama dinanti dan Chanyeol sendiri sangat antusias dengan debutnya dalam bidang tarik suara. "kali ini aku tidak bisa memberi nego dengan keputusan CEO. Untuk masalah ini, aku serahkan semua keputusan padamu."

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Baekhyun mengitari kota untuk mencari suatu pekerjaan. Terik matahari selalu menemani langkah _high-heels_ yang ia kenakan bersama peluh yang berperan sebagai saksi tak hidup bagaimana susahnya mencari pekerjaan. Banyak kantor sudah ia datangi dan hasilnya selalu sama—banyak pertimbangan untuk seorang wanita yang sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan memilih duduk di sebuah _cafe_ sederhana untuk satu _iced americano._ Kakinya meminta untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun melambai dari pintu masuk, kemudian ia memesan minuman di kasir, dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang hampir menghabiskan setengah dari minumannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Minum kopi tentu saja."

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Kantor ku ada di depan sana, Baek." Baekhyun mendongak sebentar ke luar jendela dan mendapati sebuah gedung stasiun televisi tempat Sehun bekerja. "Bagaimana? Sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun mendesah kecil dengan senyum miris meratapi beberapa amplop coklat yang ia bawa kemana-mana sejak tadi pagi. "Nihil, Sehun. Belum ada yang membutuhkan tenagaku."

"Bersabarlah. Kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Ah ya," Baekhyun menyelesaikan sesapan terakhir pada _iced americano_ -nya. "Rabu kemungkinan aku akan ke Korea mengurus berkas milik Soyul. Jika kau bisa pulang lebih awal, tolong bantu Luhan menjaga anak-anak."

"Rabu?" Sehun mengernyit kecil karena minuman yang ia pesan mulai memenuhi kerongkongannya. "Kebetulan hari Rabu aku mengambil cuti."

"Cuti? Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, Baek. Minggu depan ada acara _fansign_ dan debut seorang artis, tempatku bekerja dipercaya meliput langsung acara itu. Dan aku," Sehun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan satu nafas jengkel, "menjadi penanggung jawab acara tersebut."

"Wow! Memang kau tau siapa yang debut?"

"Tentu! Acara ini sudah di susun sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

"Artis Jepang? Apa masih muda?" Baekhyun memberi satu kerlingan genit.

Sehun terhenti sebentar setelah menyadari dia terlalu jauh membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Terlebih lagi dia tidak terlalu suka menceritakan pekerjaannya kali ini pada Baekhyun untuk suatu hal lain yang ia kutuk keberadaannya. Sebenarnya semua sedang bertentangan dengan hatinya yang selalu memiliki banyak umpatan, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menolak ketika pekerjaan ini bisa di jadikan bahan pertimbangan untuk kesalahan dua bulan lalu dimana acara _on-air_ berantakan karena keteledoran Sehun. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya Baekhyun tidak perlu mengetahui lebih jauh atau dia akan berakhir semakin sedih.

" _Dia artis Korea, kan?"_

" _Wah, aku tidak sabar menanti debutnya di Jepang."_

" _Tapi ku dengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih, lawan mainnya saat bermain film yang sempat heboh itu."_

" _Ya, mereka sangat serasi."_

" _Bukankah pernyataan kencan itu terlalu terburu-buru? Apa ini hanya sebuah setting-an?"_

" _Ku rasa tidak. Aku baca dari beberapa artikel kalau mereka sudah dekat sejak setahun yang lalu."_

Perhatian Baekhyun yang semula menikmati kesibukan kota Yokohama, mulai teralihkan pada sebuah tayangan di televisi setelah beberapa remaja dibelakangnya berkasak-kusuk mengenai tayangan itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita seputar selebriti yang belakangan lebih _hits_ dari berita seputar politik, tapi ketika ia menangkap satu sosok tidak asing di indera penglihatnya, Baekhyun seketika terjebak kembali dalam cerita lalu.

Sesosok pria dengan kacamata hitam membingkai dan senyum dingin yang tak bersahabat, menjadi satu hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali terhenyak dan sedikit mengalami rasa ngilu.

" _Astaga! Jadi mereka benar berkencan?"_

" _Aku tidak percaya!"_

 _ **Berkencan?**_

Seperti ada satu jarum yang menusuk tiba-tiba hingga membuat Baekhyun nampak mengalami satu kesakitan tapi tidak menimbulkan darah. Dia sudah mencoba untuk rela tapi itu tidaklah mudah. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun pernah meletakkan banyak ketulusan pada lelaki itu di masa lalu. Meski tak berujung baik, setidaknya Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak tergoyahkan oleh patahan hatinya.

 _ **Jadi ini akhirnya? Baiklah...semoga kau bahagia.**_

"Baek,"

Baekhyun kembali tersadar ketika Sehun menyenggol kecil lengannya. Bersamaan dengan itu satu tetes air mata mulai turun dan Baekhyun menyesali mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Sesegara mungkin Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum begitu bodoh. Isaknya tersamar oleh tawa kecil yang ia buat sedang Sehun melihat itu suatu bentuk kesakitan Baekhyun yang paling dalam.

"Ternyata sakit, Hun." Lirih Baekhyun sambil mengambil sehelai tissue. "Tapi tidak apa. Mungkin takdirku sudah seperti ini."

Sehun tidak mampu berkata ketika kesakitan Baekhyun berbicara lewat air mata. Apapun itu, Sehun tau jika Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh menguatkan diri dalam hidupnya. Perceraian dengan suaminya hingga ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh si artis tidak tau diri itu ketika Baekhyun mengandung Soyul, semua hal itu terjadi bertubi-tubi dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mencapai kata gila.

Baekhyun pernah berkata, jika tidak melihat Jesper juga Soyul yang selalu menemani setiap malamnya, mungkin Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing untuk urusan mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi dia memiliki dua malaikat yang butuh pelukan dan kasih sayangnya, maka sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan mencapai apa itu yang disebut ketegaran.

.

.

Sesuai yang sudah Baekhyun rencanakan, tepat di hari Rabu dia akan terbang secara langsung ke Korea untuk mengantar berkas Soyul. Baekhyun menitipkan Soyul dan Jesper pada Luhan seperti biasanya selama kepergiannya ke Korea. Penerbangan paling pagi Baekhyun pilih agar ia bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurus apa-apa yang dibutuhkan. Beruntung beberapa temannya di Korea bisa membantu sehingga tidak sampai sore Baekhyun bisa kembali ke Jepang.

Sebelum menuju ke bandara, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Bibi Oh. Kemunculan Baekhyun di depan apartemen Bibi Oh membuat wanita paruh baya itu diliputi rasa haru dan senang.

"Aku hanya akan mampir sebentar, Bi." Kata Baekhyun ketika ia sudah duduk di dalam ruang tamu apartemen Bibi Oh. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih atas minuman yang Bibi Oh suguhkan, Baekhyun di serang banyak pertanyaan oleh Bibi Oh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Jesper sudah sekolah? Soyul sudah bisa apa?"

"Aku baik, Bi. Jesper dan Soyul juga. Kami semua baik dan betah tinggal di sana."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bibi sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian. Ah ya," Bibi Oh beranjak sebentar dari tempatnya dan menuju ke sebuah laci kecil di ujung ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Untukmu."

Bibi Oh menyerahkan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Baekhyun dan ketika Baekhyun membukanya, ada satu buah kalung dengan bandul huruf B.

"Dari siapa, Bi?"

"Chanyeol."

Wajar jika reaksi Baekhyun kembali membeku ketika nama Chanyeol di sebut. Selama ini Baekhyun begitu tegar untuk kembali menjalani hidupnya agar tidak lagi terjerumus pada puing kehancuran, tapi ketika nama Chanyeol terdengar oleh telinganya, Baekhyun tak ubahnya ranting yang sudah teramat rapuh untuk diselamatkan.

"Kemarin dia datang dan menitipkan ini untukmu." Bibi Oh sedikit ragu untuk kembali bercerita, tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun perlu tau yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Dia berkata jika dia akan—"

"Dia akan menikah."

"Baek?"

"Aku sudah tau, Bi." Baekhyun berusaha menunjukkan satu senyum meski ia tidak begitu suka dengan sebuah kebohongan akan perasaannya.

"Satu bulan ini dia datang untuk mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Ya, dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ku pikir itu sudah sangat terlambat, Bi." Baekhyun menutup kembali kotak merah itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Bibi Oh. "Semua sudah terlanjur ku tutup dan aku tidak berniat untuk membuka untuk alasan apapun."

Bibi Oh tau ini keputusan terberat yang Baekhyun ambil. Baekhyun bisa saja meraung menuntut pertanggung jawaban pada Chanyeol ketika dirinya berbadan dua, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sudi melukai harga dirinya hanya untuk mengemis pertanggung jawaban.

Chanyeol sudah terlanjur pergi ketika Baekhyun mengandung buah cinta mereka dan tidak ada penjelasan mengapa dia menghilang. Dan jika sekarang dia datang untuk menjelaskan apa-apa yang sudah terspekulasi, Baekhyun rasa ini sudah sangat terlambat. Kemana saja dia selama ini?

.

.

Sekembalinya dari Korea, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menaruh fokus penuh pada kedua buah hatinya. Jesper sedang butuh banyak bantuan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah barunya. Beberapa kali Jesper menolak untuk masuk kelas karena ia takut dan tidak percaya diri, tapi Baekhyun dengan sabar memberitau jika Jesper harus berani. Meski di awal masuk sekolah Baekhyun harus menunggu di depan kelas, tapi setelah 3 hari Jesper bersekolah dan mendapat teman baru, anak itu tak lagi meminta di tunggu di depan kelas.

Berbeda dengan Soyul yang belakangan menjadi sedikit rewel. Jika malam tiba, suhu tubuh Soyul mendadak tinggi dan anak itu akan menangis dengan kencang. Jam tidur Baekhyun sudah dipastikan kembali berantakan ketika tengah malam Soyul menangis dan sedikit susah untuk ditenangkan. Beruntung setelah Baekhyun membawa Soyul ke dokter dan memberikan beberapa obat dari resep dokter, bungsu kesayangan Baekhyun itu bisa mendapat tidur malam yang nyenyak lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Soyul, Baek?" Siang itu Luhan datang ketika Baekhyun mengganti popok Soyul.

"Sudah baik, Lu. Demamnya sudah turun dan lihatlah," Baekhyun menyentil hidung Soyul dan anak itu terkekeh bahagia, "dia sudah bisa tertawa sekarang."

"Syukurlah." Luhan menggemas pipi Soyul hingga meninggalkan aroma bayi yang khas di sekitar hidungnya, "Soyul, jangan sakit lagi, ya?"

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan yang semula sibuk dengan pipi gembul Soyul sontak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan memberi raut wajah serius. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Luhan mendadak was-was mengingat Baekhyun tidak biasanya mengatakan hal itu dengan intonasi yang sedikit misterius.

"Apa?"

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

"Janji tidak akan marah padaku, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk mantab.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Lu,"

"Baekhyun..." pada akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan jurus merengeknya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Si cantik berdagu runcing dari Cina itu kesal karena Baekhyun justru mentertawakan rasa penasarannya yang bahkan lebih berat dari popok bekas Soyul.

"Maaf, maaf." Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tawanya yang cukup lepas. "Oke, oke. Berhenti mengeluarkan rengekan seperti Soyul."

"Kau membuatku takut, Baek."

"Oke, kali ini aku serius."

"Bicarakan keseriusanmu sebelum aku mati konyol karena kau membuatku penasaran."

"Ini tentang Sehun, Lu."

Seperti biasa, pipi Luhan akan seketika bersemu merah ketika pembahasan yang di angkat mengenai satu nama yang selama ini mengganggu tidur malamnya. Luhan tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan hal itu terlebih dari Baekhyun yang selalu menggodanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun?"

Luhan tertunduk, bukan karena ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi karena ia teringat kembali bagaimana hatinya selalu menggebu ketika berada di dekat Sehun.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya, Baek?"

"Jika itu menurutmu perlu, katakan saja."

"Tapi aku takut Sehun akan membencinya."

"Tidak akan. Dia pasti mengerti."

Luhan mendengus lemas untuk hatinya yang terlalu menggebu ketika Sehun belakangan menguasai semua akal sehatnya. Luhan sudah menyembunyikan itu semua secara rapi tapi Baekhyun masih saja memiliki celah untuk melihat.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun berdeham, menautkan sedikit alis dan mulai memutar otak untuk membantu Luhan mendekati Sehun.

"Aku punya ide!"

.

Sore itu setelah memandikan Jesper dan Soyul, Baekhyun segera menuju ke kantor pos terdekat untuk mengambil berkas Soyul. Kantor pos tampak sedikit ramai meski hari sudah akan petang, beruntung Baekhyun masih bisa menunggu antrian atau ia harus kembali esok hari.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu Baekhyun bergegas ke petugas yang memanggil nomor antriannya dan mendapat satu map coklat yang di kirim dari Korea. Baekhyun membuka berkas itu dan menemukan lembaran-lembaran yang sama seperti pertama ia antar ke Korea.

Seperti kabar yang ia terima kemarin sore, Baekhyun belum bisa mengurus berkas Soyul jika tidak ada tanda tangan dari ayah kandung Soyul. Bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas karena hal itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk di dapatkan. Bukan karena sebuah keegoisan, tapi Baekhyun cukup sadar diri jika dunia mereka berbeda dan mana mungkin ada artis terkenal yang mau karirnya terganggu oleh kehadiran benih dari wanita sepertinya.

"Mom..."Jesper manarik kecil ujung dress Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar."

.

Tujuan sebenarnya Baekhyun mengajak Jesper dan Soyul datang kesebuah Mall ini untuk mengantar bekal makanan untuk Sehun. Itu bukan inisiatif Baekhyun, tapi Luhan. Namun ternyata Luhan mendadak ada urusan lain dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya.

Sehun sedang terlibat langsung di sebuah acara _live fansign_ yang di selenggarakan di _convention hall mall_. Kesibukan Sehun mengurus acara _fansign_ itu membuatnya jarang pulang. Ketika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertandang ke _flat_ nya walau hanya sebentar, lelaki itu terlihat lelah. Luhan memiliki kebaikan hati untuk merasa iba dan berinisiatif membuatkan beberapa kudapan untuk Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak bisa mengantar secara langsung dan meminta Baekhyun melakukannya.

Tidak masalah, Baekhyun sekaligus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil berkas Soyul di kantor pos lalu mengajak anak-anaknya sedikit memiliki waktu santai dengan berjalan-jalan. Sudah lama dia terjebak pada kesulitan mencari sebuah pekerjaan hingga otaknya hampir mendekati kata frustasi. Pikirnya, jalan-jalan sebentar akan membuatnya lebih santai di hari selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menyeka sedikit noda saus di sekitar bibir Jesper ketika seseorang mengganti _channel_ kartun dengan acara gosip sore. Baekhyun pernah bilang, bukan, jika dia tidak terlalu suka acara gosip? Tetapi ketika orang-orang menggunjing seorang selebriti yang tengah diberitakan dengan suara menggebu, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menaruh perhatian.

Bukan karena dia tertarik, tapi dari beberapa nama yang sempat tersebut, seketika reflek dalam diri Baekhyun menjemput rasa penasaran.

 _"...kami sudah saling mencintai sejak lama. Kami mulai dekat ketika pertama bertemu saat pembacaan naskah dan dari sana kami mulai saling tertarik. Ya, jika di kalkulasi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu."_

 _ **Mencintai sejak lama?**_

 _"Chanyeol orang yang sangat baik dan setia."_

 _ **Baik? Setia?**_ Satu sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat untuk mencemooh kata setia yang terdengar menggelikan di telinganya.

" _Aku adalah cinta pertamanya."_

 _ **Persetan!**_

Rasanya seperti ada tusukan jarum dibagian terdalam hatinya saat apa yang terucap dari seorang wanita di televisi itu sampai di telinganya. Kemuakkan yang selama ini tertahan mulai kembali menggoda hingga ujung runcing kebencian mulai mengintip untuk semakin menyakiti.

Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang Baekhyun buang untuk lelaki itu; menyesal kenapa di waktu lalu dia dengan mudahnya jatuh hati, berlanjut sebuah kehangatan, dan mengharap akan ada ketulusan yang membahagiakan. Tapi pada kenyataannya semua hanya torehan semu yang tak terjangkau, Baekhyun ditinggalkan dan lelaki itu berkata tentang cinta pada yang lain.

"Ku dengar Chanyeol dulu punya hubungan gelap dengan seorang wanita?"

 _ **Hubungan gelap..**_

"Ya, saudaraku yang ada di Korea bercerita jika beberapa kali Chanyeol tertangkap dengan seorang wanita tidak dikenal. Ku rasa itu kekasihnya."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Apa kalian tidak baca konfirmasi tentang berita itu? Chanyeol bilang dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih selama ini."

 _"...karena aku cinta pertamanya, sudah pasti aku kekasih pertama Chanyeol juga."_

"Lihatlah, kekasihnya yang sekarang juga mempertegas kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki hubungan lain di masa lalu."

"Oh ya, ku dengar hari ini Chanyeol mengadakan _fansign_ di _convention hall_. Kalian tidak mau ikut?"

"Kau tau seberapa panjang antrian untuk acara itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat kakiku kelelahan."

Seperti setitik api yang membesar dalam satu kejap, Baekhyun semakin menggebu dengan rasa muak yang terpatri begitu ganas. Tidak pernah ia merasa seburuk ini untuk membenci seseorang, tapi Chanyeol seakan melebarkan jalan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengukir banyak rasa jijik dan muak karena kisah mereka di masa lalu.

Obrolan-obrolan itu memercik api semakin besar. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan menjamin tidak akan ada tindakan bodoh yang akan terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang sudah dibutakan oleh emosi?

Jesper sedikit merengek ketika Baekhyun menghentikan acara makan ayam goreng untuk di paksa beranjak. Masih tersisa beberapa gigit lagi tapi Baekhyun memaksa pergi dan tidak ingin ada bantahan. Dan Jesper harus berpisah secara menyedihkan dengan ayam goreng kesayangannya.

.

Perjalanan Korea-Jepang memang tak selama yang dibayangkan. Tapi tetap saja, jika perjalanan udara nyatanya memiliki banyak efek lelah dari pada efek nyaman. Dan 3 jam setelah Chanyeol mendarat di Jepang, dia harus segera bersiap dengan _fan-sign_ yang telah terjadwal.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah berada di Jepang seminggu sebelum acara _fansign_. Dia mempersiapkan syuting MV untuk debutnya sebagai seorang penyanyi juga beberapa kontrak pemotretan lainnya yang ada di Jepang.

Tapi dua hari sebelum acara _fansign_ berlangsung, Suho mengatakan jika Chanyeol harus kembali ke Korea karena sebuah acara penghargaan. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadiri acara itu karena ada satu penghargaan yang ia dapatkan. Dan sehari setelah acara di Korea selesai, Chanyeol harus kembali ke Jepang untuk jadwal lain yang sudah menanti.

Yokohama menjadi kota pilihan untuk acara _fan-sign_ Chanyeol. Dia akan duduk di sebuah venue dengan senyum tampan mempesona dan segudang keramahan yang telah terskenario.

Acara berlangsung tidak begitu lama, hanya dibatasi beberapa penggemar yang akan bertemu Chanyeol dan mendapat tanda tangan lelaki itu. Tapi tak di sangka jika jumlah penggemar yang dibatasi bisa melampaui angka 200 penggemar. Itu bahkan lebih banyak dari serangan nyamuk yang ada di kolong tempat tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah adanya dengan apa yang harus Chanyeol kerjakan.

Penggemar telah berbaris sesuai aturan. Mereka begitu bersabar menunggu giliran untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan menjerit histeris ketika senyum tampan Chanyeol adalah bayaran dari kelelahan mengantri untuk _fan-sign_ ini.

Chanyeol yang duduk di venue masih menyimpan aura ketampanan dan keramahannya untuk setiap orang yang ia jumpai. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan begitu lama ketika seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggendong seorang bayi perempuan dan menggandeng anak laki-laki.

"Hai,"

Chanyeol tidak salah lihat. Bahkan reaksinya begitu wajar dengan kemunculan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Masih mengingatku? Jika lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya."

Dunia serasa berhenti beberapa saat.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ingat?"

 _ **Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan namamu?**_

"Aku sengaja berbaris disini untuk bertemu denganmu dan meminta tanda tanganmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tinta hitam yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui apa isinya. "Aku tidak meminta tanda tangan untuk album baru mu, tapi untuk akta kelahiran anak ini."

Matanya melebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Anakmu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membola untuk satu bayi perempuan dalam gendongan Baekhyun yang tengah tidur.

 _ **Anak? Anakku?**_

Beruntung keadaan di sana sangat ramai dan kemungkinan besar apa yang Baekhyun katakan tidak terdengar. Untuk itu, sebelum terjadi kehebohan di belakang, Chanyeol segera memanggil Suho untuk membawa Baekhyun ke belakang panggung. Suho segera menutup wajah Baekhyun juga Jesper dengan jaket dan topi seadanya agar tidak timbul sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Misal para awak media yang menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk menggebrak satu berita heboh dan mengganggu jadwal promosi single terbaru Chanyeol dengan berita yang mereka olah tanpa saringan fakta yang ada.

Beberapa fans yang masih mengantri sontak berkasak-kusuk ketika ada wanita dan anak kecil di bawa ke belakang panggung. Chanyeol segera mengambil alih situasi dan berkata jika wanita itu mengalami kelelahan sehingga harus di tolong.

Entah ini benar atau tidak, Chanyeol melakukannya secara spontan agar tidak semakin besar. Juga, dia ingin melindungi Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang menyudutkan apalagi melukainya jika mereka tau yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk Jesper dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menggendong Soyul ketika banyak orang asing yang menatap mereka.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Baekhyun dibuat menunggu dengan tidak ada penjelasan mengapa ia tidak boleh pergi ketika ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi si lelaki yang membawa Baekhyun masuk ke tempat asing ini selalu berkata, "Chanyeol ingin kau tetap di sini sampai acara selesai."

Sepuluh menit lagi adalah batas yang Baekhyun beri untuk tetap berada di tempat ini. Jika dalam batas waktu itu Chanyeol tak kunjung muncul, Baekhyun benar-benar memaksa akan pergi. Lagipula, hal apa saja yang di lakukan di venue itu hingga memakan waktu selama ini?

Lalu ketika ujung 10 menit yang Baekhyun tentukan sudah hampir di gapai, lelaki itu muncul.

Park Chanyeol.

"Mom, itu Paman Chanyeol." Bisik Jesper disela rasa takutnya karena orang-orang semakin gencar memberi tatapan aneh.

Picingan mata Baekhyun semakin tajam kala Chanyeol mendekat dengan raut wajah sayu. Kebencian yang terpendam semakin menguar dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan tumpah beribu-ribu liter. Biar saja dunia ini akan tenggelam dengan kebencian Baekhyun asal pria yang mengambil duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun ini bisa enyah.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi." Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit tekanan pada hati yang membuat matanya sesak oleh air mata. "Tujuan ku sudah ku utarakan dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti."

Chanyeol menatap semakin sayu kala perkataan Baekhyun penuh dengan nada kebencian. Tapi itu wajar, Chanyeol pantas menerimanya karena dia penyebab semua kebencian ini.

" _Hyung,_ aku butuh waktu untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengannya. Apa ada satu ruangan yang bisa ku gunakan?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tapi jika itu mendesak, kau bisa berbicara di mobil."

"Baiklah."

"Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun menyela, "kau sudah tau maksudku, kan? Aku hanya ingin memintamu memberi tanda tangan untuk akta kelahiran anak ini, bukan yang lain."

"Dan untuk itu kita harus bicara."

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan?!"

"Kita. Tentang kita dan juga anak _ku._ " Chanyeol memberi penekanan lewat tatap matanya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Mereka keluar lewat tempat-tempat sempit yang sudah di _design_ tepat menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sebelah tangan menarik Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain untuk menopang tubuh Jesper yang ia gendong. Beberapa waktu lalu Jesper merengek pada Baekhyun untuk minta gendong sedang Baekhyun tidak mungkin menggendong dua anak sekaligus. Jadilah Chanyeol mengambil alih Jesper sebelum anak itu menangis karena sedikit mendapat bentakan dari Baekhyun.

"Bicarakan semuanya dan setelah itu biarkan aku pergi." Kata Baekhyun ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil satu nafas penuh sesal ketika mata Baekhyun tak lagi sehangat dulu. Dulu, Chanyeol selalu ketagihan melihat tatapan hangat Baekhyun kala rasa lelah setelah syuting membuat suasana hatinya berantakan. Tapi kini Baekhyun seakan tidak memiliki sisa kehangatan itu karena kebencian sudah berkuasa.

"Kau dari mana saja selama ini? Aku mencari mu."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Desis Baekhyun dingin, "Kau tidak perlu tau!"

"Kenapa pergi?"

Baekhyun bungkam dan lebih memilih menepuk pelan tubuh Soyul dalam gendongannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau pasti sudah menganggapku tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkanmu menanggung ini semua. Untuk itu, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Rasanya tidak perlu ada sangkalan atau tanggapan lain ketika Chanyeol memang sudah seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu.

"Baekhyun, aku terjebak dengan jadwal yang padat dan aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu waktu itu."

"Mengabaikan?!" Baekhyun berdecih, "Seharusnya kau ganti kata itu dengan 'meninggalkan'".

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Baek, jangan membuat ini semakin rumit karena salah paham."

"Salah paham kau bilang?! Kau masih sempat menuduhku salah paham setelah semua yang kau lakukan?!" Emosi Baekhyun menemui ujungnya dan dia berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menanggung semuanya sendiri, Baek. Maaf.."

"Apa kau tau seberapa berat hidupku?! Disudutkan, dicemooh, dihina, apa kau tau bagaimana posisiku selama ini?! Kau hanya tau duniamu saja, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan penyesalan bertubi-tubi. Wanita ini, wanita yang tidak pernah bisa Chanyeol lupakan, menanggung semua beban buruk ketika Chanyeol mengedepankan popularitasnya. Mungkin kebencian itu sudah tertanam hingga sel terkecil dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa terima. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun menyeka sisa air mata yang sudah lolos tanpa ia duga. "Tapi tidak apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya meski orang-orang mencibir tentang anakku yang tidak memiliki ayah."

"Aku ayahnya, Baek."

"Mau mengakuinya?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengakuinya jika itu demi harga dirimu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Baek!"

"Kenapa? Sakit hati? Tck! Orang tak berhati sepertimu masih bisa merasakan sakit hati? Lelucon tak masuk akal!"

"Dia anakku. Bukan karena harga diri tapi karena aku ayahnya."

"Terima kasih karena telah mengucapkan hal itu meski aku tidak tau kebenaran dalam hatimu!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk putriku, anak kita. Aku juga berhak atas anak ini dan kau tidak bisa menjauhkan aku dari anakku!"

Desisan Baekhyun seperti meremehkan keseriusan Chanyeol untuk bayi cantik yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan wanita barumu!"

"Kau-oke, aku akan jelaskan tentang itu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar."

"Tidak perlu!"

Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi ketika ia bisa kembali menguasai diri. Berlarut-larut dalam emosi tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, Baekhyun tau hal itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Rasa muak Baekhyun yang semula bersembunyi, kini kembali menguap menggantikan emosinya. Desas-desus yang ia dengar dari televisi dan juga orang-orang disekitarnya sudah cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan akal untuk menolak peduli daripada semakin terluka. Tapi Chanyeol seolah menebar garam di atas luka yang mati-matian Baekhyun sembunyikan selama ini.

"Baekhyun,"

 _ **Jangan mengatakannya!**_

"Aku..akan.."

 _ **Ku bilang jangan!**_

"Menikah."

 _ **Bajingan!**_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya up jugaaa :*

Terima kasih yang sudah sabar nunggu semoga kalian **puas** sama chap ini wkwk

.

Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun buat **baekhyunee_exo** semoga makin +++ ajalah semuahnyaaa

Selamat ulang tahun juga buat **meysa** aka **chiakibee** yg officially ultah besok 7 mei.. saranghae :*

.

Yaudah, berhubung masih malem minggu, kotak **review** nya bisa dibelai-belai manja.. di tungguin loh ya wkwk

Yang pengen kenalan sama visualnya Soyul bisa intip di ig Ayoung yaa **parkayoung** wkwk

Saranghaeeee


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun butuh banyak-banyak oksigen untuk mementahkan segala macam peluru yang menyesakkan dirinya. Lebih dari itu dia sudah tak lagi bisa menampung banyak kepungan rasa sakit hati yang menjalar seperti akar. Dia butuh ketenangan. Mungkin memeluk putri kecilnya atau sekedar mengadu pada Sang Pemilik Hati.

Belakangan Baekhyun memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi setelah batu sialan itu mengguncang pertahanannya, Baekhyun tak lebih dari abu kematian yang siap di sebar di tengah samudera.

Hancur.

Patah.

Roboh.

Goyah.

Oh, semua menjadi sekutu yang sangat kuat hanya untuk menumbangkan kepercayaan diri Baekhyun.

Kesalahan terbesar adalah keberaniannya untuk melangkan ke acara _fan-sign_ itu dan memperbodoh diri dengan menampakkan wajah di depan Park Chanyeol. Otaknya sedang mengalami masa kelam hingga tindakan bodohnya meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol untuk akta kelahiran Soyul berakibat fatal.

Dia sudah tak berdaya.

"Dan kau rela aku menikah begitu saja?"

Itu pertanyaan tak bermoral.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menikah. Apa kau rela?"

Jangan menekan kalimat-kalimat itu ketika Baekhyun sudah tak lagi memiliki pijakan untuk berkata baik-baik saja.

Memang siapa dirinya? Dia hanya hempasan masa lalu yang kebetulan sangat mudah dibodohi oleh mulut manis Park Chanyeol.

"Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Baekhyun menggeram, menahan mati-matian terjunan air mata agar dia tidak terlalu malang.

"Aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau mau. Kita bisa memulai dari awal."

"Apa yang harus kita mulai, Chanyeol?"

"Semua. Semua yang sempat ku sia-siakan."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak tertarik." Baekhyun menghempaskan cengkeraman tangan itu dan merebut paksa Jesper dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Cukup sekali kepercayaanku terlindas oleh mulut manismu."

"Aku serius denganmu!"

"Bicarakan keseriusanmu pada masa lalu yang telah kau lupakan!"

"Tidak ada yang melupakan!" Emosi sudah tersulut dan Chanyeol hilang kendali untuk kenaikan nada bicaranya. "AKU TIDAK MELUPAKANMU! AKU TIDAK MELUPAKAN KISAH KITA! TERKUTUKLAH AKU JIKA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU PADAMU!"

"Lalu apa yang sudah kau beri padaku selama ini?! HUH?! Setidaknya katakan 'Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pergi' walaupun kenyataannya ucapan itu hanya sampah!" Dan Baekhyun juga mulai kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya hingga Soyoul mulai merengek sedang Jesper yang terpojok takut karena teriakan Mommy-nya.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan diri Baekhyun? Niatnya untuk terus membenci semakin berkembang biak menjadi kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dalam benaknya tengah tersusun lapisan kuat untuk menahan toleransi kebaikan dan justru semakin pesat meninggikan perasaan yang lebih buruk dari kebencian.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hanya saja dia terlalu berlarut pada jiwanya yang mulai lelah menunggu selama ini.

Mengapa semua begitu mudah untuk saling menyakiti ketika mengayomi nyatanya memiliki kebaikan yang lebih? Setidaknya pikirkan satu hati yang selama ini terlantar dalam topeng kekuatan. Ada kerapuhan di dalamnya, menginginkan sedikit hembus kesegaran untuk kebaikannya di masa depan dengan dua malaikat kesayangannya.

"Aku akan menikah, kau bisa mengatakan 'jangan' maka aku akan membatalkan semuanya."

Terindikasi sebuah harapan dari kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Matanya semakin sayu, berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah dari tajam irisnya hingga terasa sebentar lagi akan ada hunusan tepat di jantung Chanyeol.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal kembali. Aku tidak akan menikah, aku akan membatalkan semuanya demi kalian." Kesenduhan membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluk Jesper dan bayi perempuannya yang cantik itu. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlihat belum mengizinkan meski Chanyeol bisa saja memaksa. Tapi situasi sedang tidak merelakan paksaan, Chanyeol memilih menahan diri daripada akan terjadi keributan lebih besar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mulai kembali." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, sesak di dadanya membuat kesakitan di pelupuk mata yang meronta meloloskan raungan tangis. "Kau bisa lanjutkan hidupmu. Aku hanya butuh tanda tanganmu agar Soyul mendapat akta."

"Jadi namanya Soyul?" Puncak kepala bayi perempuan itu Chanyeol usak. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa melihat wajah serta mendengar nama bayi perempuannya.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin memaki dan mencela diri sendiri dengan kebutaan yang selama ini menggelapkan. Selama ini dia terlalu egois dan lepas pertanggungjawaban untuk kehidupan baru yang sedang Baekhyun pikul.

"Dia...cantik."

Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan menyayangi bisa menjadi sedalam ini. Eksistensi Soyul membuka lebar semua yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui, menuntunnya pada perasaan rindu yang menggebu meski ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku melihat dia mirip sekali denganmu, Baek. Sangat mirip." Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, membentuk kelembutan senyum di bibirnya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Soyul.

Hening menjalar pada keadaan di dalam mobil. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja mencela semua ini untuk kembali menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol seperti sibuk dengan pesona Soyul, ada keseganan untuk memutus semua itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil, Baekhyun memeluk erat Soyul serta Jesper yang juga sedari tadi menciut memeluk lengan Baekhyun. Kaca mobil dibuka otomatis oleh Chanyeol dan dia menerima laporan dari sang manager.

"Aku sudah membereskan sisa acara di dalam. Besok kau ada pemotretan jadi malam ini kau _free._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, " _Hyung,_ aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Bisa mengantarku?"

"Tentu. Aku mengambil sisa perlengkapanmu dulu." Sang manager kembali masuk, Baekhyun merasa urusannya tak lagi diprioritaskan dan memilih untuk undur diri.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Kemana?"

"Pulang. Sudah malam. Aku tidak membiasakan anak-anakku ada di luar terlalu lama."

"Ku antar."

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Aku memaksa." Chanyeol menerima hujanan tatapan itu, tapi dia tak memiliki kepedulian. "Udara malam tidak bagus untuk anak-anak. Pikirkan ini demi kebaikan mereka."

.

Jalanan Jepang yang lengang menjadi teman dikala perjalanan ini berlangsung. Baekhyun memandang pada direksi lain setelah beberapa kali bertemu pandang dengan Suho yang melihatnya dari kaca spion.

Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di samping Baekhyun. Tubuhnya dengan suka rela menjadi tumpuan Jesper yang beberapa saat lalu tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan meski Suho sangat ingin menginterogasi Chanyeol hingga ke akar-akarnya. Tapi lelaki itu harus puas, situasi tidak sedang berada pada ketepatan untuk memaksa penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku di gang sana." Baekhyun menunjuk gang kecil di dekat persimpangan. "Mobil tidak bisa masuk. Aku bisa jalan dari sana."

Suho menepikan sesuai intruksi Baekhyun.

"Ku antar."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku memaksa. Lagi."

Chanyeol mengambil topi serta masker yang Suho berikan. Dengan Jesper di dalam gendongannya, Chanyeol turun dari mobil tanpa medengarkan penolakan Baekhyun lebih jauh.

Jalanan sempit yang terselip itu menjadi setapak-setapak keheningan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memimpin, Chanyeol mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara sampai dia tertegun pada sebuah bangunan yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah.

"Aku akan meletakkan Soyul terlebih dahulu. Tunggu di sini dan aku akan mengambil Jesper."

"Ku antar sampai ke dalam."

"Tapi-"

Lelaki itu mendahului dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyusul. Masih belum memiliki kekuatan menolak, Baekhyun beralih menjadi pasrah dari semua yang Chanyeol kehendaki.

Ada sebuah hantaman yang menghujan cukup menyakitkan hati kecil kala Chanyeol melewati lorong-lorong kecil menuju pintu paling ujung di lantai 2. Sebuah _flat_ tak begitu besar menjadi tamparan Chanyeol atas kehidupan Baekhyun selama ini.

Ruang tamu yang kecil dan tersambung langsung dengan dapur, ventilasi udara yang terbatas serta di salah satu sudutnya menjadi tempat penjemur pakaian. _Seperti inikah kehidupan mereka selama ini? Tuhan, Kau bisa menghukumku untuk penderitaan mereka karena perbuatanku._

"Biar aku memindahkan Jesper."

Setelah meletakkan Soyul, Baekhyun mengambil alih Jesper yang terlelap dari gendongan Chanyeol menuju ke ranjang.

Chanyeol masih terpaku atas kesakitan pada kesadarannya. Miris. Kenapa semua menohok tepat di ulu hati dan maaf saja rasanya tidak cukup. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus semua ini?

Semua itu membuka reflek yang membuat Baekhyun membolakan mata. Dia baru keluar dari kamar, tapi Chanyeol menghujan pada pelukan erat dan mendengar ucapan maaf bertubi yang terucap.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka buka selain maaf karena pada kenyataannya mereka banyak mengguncang kesalahpahaman.

"Kau menjalani kesulitan ini seorang diri. Kau pasti sangat berat dan sangat marah padaku. Aku bisa terima, tebus semua dengan menghukumku, Baek."

Jangan mengatakan hal itu untuk menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan dan perasaan terluka, pada situasi ini Baekhyun merasa hanya dirinya yang pantas merasakan. Semua yang terlanjur menjadi kekecewaan, Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan setelah bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi apa?

Lelaki itu terisak samar dalam penyesalannya. Bahkan orang awam pun bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersampaikan dari cara Chanyeol mengerat pelukannya.

"Aku sudah paham jika penyesalan akan datang di saat seperti ini. Haruskah aku membiarkan penyesalan itu merusak kekecewaanku, Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana aku harus cukup menebus semua ini?"

"Pulanglah."

Pelukannya dilepas, Chanyeol menyembunyikan kesedihan itu di balik masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Ya, Baekhyun berhak memintanya pergi setelah selama ini tak ada satu sentuhan apapun untuk pertanggungjawabannya sebagai lelaki. Kini dia paham mengapa Baekhyun memiliki kekecewaan sebesar tak kasat mata atas kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini menjadi alasan terbesar mengapa sulit membentangkan perdamaian.

Mungkin terpuruk dalam penyesalan saja tidak akan cukup. Ada banyak kesalahan yang butuh Chanyeol tilik ulang dan dia akan melakukan itu di bawah kucuran shower. Bukan untuk hal lain, tapi untuk membawa kesedihan turut larut dalam kucuran air shower dan terbuang jauh meski hanya sedikit saja.

Langkahnya terasa berat. Seperti ada paku yang tetap memaksanya di sini tapi fakta ingin Chanyeol cepat pergi dan menumpahkan kesedihannya seorang diri. Setiap langkahnya akan penuh penyesalan, menyeret pada hal-hal random dalam pikirannya sampai pada akhirnya ada satu tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan Chanyeol saat menggapai pintu.

"Chanyeol, Soyul tidak sepenuhnya mirip denganku. Dia memiliki mata seperti milikmu. Ku rasa kau perlu tahu hal itu."

.

Kritis.

Chanyeol berada pada tahap yang memberinya banyak dilema. Apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya adalah sebongkah berlian yang telah lama dia cari. Tapi memutus semua yang sudah tercoret hitam di atas putih, sama saja merugikan banyak pihak.

Sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut, menumpas perasaan tak menentu ketika Suho turut bungkam dengan cerita semua ini.

Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan semudah menangani gosip berkencan. Lebih dari itu popularitas yang sudah terlanjur Chanyeol bangun dari nol akan dipertaruhkan jika publik mengetahuinya.

Suho butuh udara untuk ketenangan. Lehernya mendadak tercekit udara tak sehat.

"Aku sudah mencarinya sejak lama. Dan aku tidak akan melepasnya sekarang."

Roda kehidupan selalu menunjukkan kejutan. Suho baru mempercayai semua itu ketika klimaks dari kegusaran Chanyeol adalah pendiriannya yang kokoh. Tak ada keraguan yang membuat Chanyeol peduli lagi dengan karirnya.

"Aku mengerti." Menghabiskan sisa bir dari kalengnya, Suho lantas duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab atas masalahmu. Aku senang. Hanya saja,"

Suho terlalu cepat menurunkan kepercayaandiri Chanyeol dalam membentuk suatu keputusan. Seharusnya Suho bisa menjeda, biarkan Chanyeol menambal sisa lubang yang terbentuk agar kelak tak ada lagi yang merobohkan pendiriannya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan karirmu."

"Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, _hyung._ "

"Bukan soal pekerjaan." Berkas yang Suho letakkan di atas meja itu ia berikan pada Chanyeol, napasnya tercekat beberapa saat dan sudah bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah ini. "Aku baru tahu direktur mengatur semua ini begitu rapi. Tujuannya hanya mencari untung, itu sudah pasti."

" _Hyung.._ jangan katakan jika—"

"Ya. Ayahmu terlibat. Perannya sangat besar mengatur ini semua dan direktur tua bangka itu mendukung penuh. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan jawaban mengapa harus melalui dirimu jika menginginkan _ular_ itu."

"Brengsek! Mereka salah jika bermain denganku!"

"Kau bisa marah. Tapi tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena bukan hanya nasibmu yang di pertaruhkan, tapi juga nasib ibumu. Dan jika mereka juga tahu tentang sosok Baekhyun yang sedang kau pertahankan sekarang, mereka benar-benar menemukan titik lemahmu dan menggunakannya sebagai pertaruhan."

.

"Semalaman kau tidak tidur?" Suho menunjuk lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Chanyeol saat pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. " _Aigoo.._ aku harus beralasan apa untuk pemotretan hari ini jika lingkar hitam itu sangat menyeramkan."

Malam yang seharusnya Chanyeol gunakan untuk beristirahat, terpakai sepenuhnya untuk memikirkan semua permasalahan yang merenggut rasa kantuknya. Apa yang Suho duga semalam memang belum terjadi, tapi Chanyeol memiliki kepercayaan jika hal itu akan segera datang mengingat dia sangat tahu watak ayahnya.

Chanyeol bukan baru sekali mendapat masalah yang disebabkan Ayahnya. Ini sudah kesekian kali meski Chanyeol harus rela Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah. Dan sekaran, tidak tahu kebodohan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan ayahnya serta pengorbanan apa lagi yang harus Chanyeol ikhlaskan. Jika benar Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya yang menjadi korban seperti apa yang Suho duga, tidak ada lagi istilah kepatuhan seorang anak karena Chanyeol akan memilih jalan berbeda meski itu harus menyerahkan penggalan kepalanya.

"Jadwalku hari ini sampai malam, _hyung_?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak terlalu malam. Jika kau cepat mendapatkan gambar yang bagus untuk pemotretan hari ini, kita bisa pulang puluk 7 malam."

Senyum Chanyeol tertarik ke atas.

"Kenapa? Kau kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya. Ke tempat Baekhyun."

.

" _What?!_ " Pekikan Luhan terdengar lebih keras dari rengekan Soyul, membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun harus menutup telinga setelahnya. "Kau gila! Benar-benar gila!"

"Itulah apa yang ingin ku katakan padanya." Sehun menimpal, memasukkan sesendok makan malamnya yang secara khusus dimasakkan oleh Luhan. "Beruntung manager Chanyeol cepat mengatasi situasi jadi Baekhyun bisa selamat."

"Ku dengar penggemar Chanyeol itu sangat..emm..brutal?"

"Lebih dari itu mereka sangat aktif. Lihat ini," Sehun menggelung lengan kemejanya, menampakkan bekas cakaran berjajar 3.

" _Oh My God!_ Mereka melakukan ini padamu? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Aku akan membalaskannya untukmu!" Luhan bersiap dengan dirinya, menarik tasnya yang ada di meja tapi Sehun lebih dulu mencegah.

"Aku bercanda, Lu. Ini kau yang membuatnya minggu lalu saat aku berusaha menc—hmmpph!"

"Mencium?" dua mata Baekhyun menajam pada Sehun yang mulutnya sedang terbungkam oleh tangan Luhan. Sedang Luhan menggeleng keras untuk kesalahpahaman yang ia kira akan muncul di kepala Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran satu hal."

"Singkirkan pertanyaan itu sekarang juga, Baek."

"Tenang, Nona Lu. Pertanyaanku ini cukup aman. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tanyakan saja, Baek. Aku siap menjawab—AH! Kenapa mencubit putingku, Lu?!"

"O-oh. A-ku.."

" _Just kidding,_ Lu. Kau mencubit dada yang dekat puting."

Wajah Luhan sudah berubah memerah dan Sehun sangat menikmatinya.

"Sekali lagi bercanda seperti itu, aku benar-benar akan mencubitnya sampai kau merintih kesakitan!"

"Mencubit apa?"

"Sudah, sudah. Di rumah ini ada anak kecil dan satu bayi cantik yang belum sepantasnya mendengarkan pembicaraan dewasa ini." Baekhyun menengahi sebelum Luhan menjadi kepiting perawan masak dengan pipinya yang merah.

 **Ting Tong!**

"Jesper, minta tolong bukakan pintunya."

Meninggalkan sebentar mainnya, Jesper melaksanakan perintah Mommy-nya dan tak lama dia kembali dengan mengabaikan tangan.

"Mom, sini."

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Sini. Cepat."

"Memang siapa yang datang?" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamai tubuh Jesper. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah pintu sebentar, membolakan mata untuk seseorang yang berdiri dengan masker membungkam sebagian wajahnya serta pakaian serba hitam yang nampak akan bersatu dengan malam di luar.

"Aku yang datang."

"Chanyeol?"

.

Dalam keadaan _flat_ Baekhyun yang sempit, ada 4 pasang mata yang memiliki perbedaan pandangan.

Baekhyun nampak gelisah, Luhan kebingungan, Chanyeol terpaku pada Soyul yang bermain dengan mainannya di box kecil berwarna _pink_ itu sedang Sehun dalam tatapan penuh kewaspadaan.

Sehun mengetahui betul bagaimana kisah kelam Baekhyun dengan hal ini. Sudah sepantasnya sebagai seorang yang selalu menjadi tempat bercerita dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun kebingungan dengan hidupnya, Sehun menatap waspada bercampur ketidaksukaan pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku membawa beberapa baju dan susu. Aku tidak mana yang cocok jadi aku membeli semuanya. Ah, ada popok juga. Kau bisa memilihnya, kalau ada yang tidak sesuai, kau bisa membuangnya."

Dua kantung plastik penuh itu Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Banyak sekali pakaian untuk Soyul dan Jesper setelah Baekhyun melihatnya. Bahkan ada berbagai jenis popok bayi dengan segala ukuran, susu dengan segala _merk,_ juga mainan yang Baekhyun bisa tebak bukan mainan murahan yang ia belikan untuk Soyul.

" _Two face._ " Decihan Sehun jelas terdengar. Luhan segera menyiku pria itu dan Sehun nampak tak peduli. Matanya tetap meremehkan keberadaan Chanyeol, terkesan tidak suka tapi masih menghargai Baekhyun sebagai tuan rumah. Jika saja tidak, Sehun mungkin sudah menarik pria itu keluar dan segala sumpah serapahnya akan ia lontarkan penuh ketulusan.

"Mom,"

"Hm?"

"Jesper boleh melihat mainan itu?" Telunjuk kecil Jesper menunjuk robot kecil Captain kesukaannya. Mainan itu tertangkap sekilas tapi Jesper sangat peka jika berhubunhan dengan mainan kesukaannya. "Itu..captain."

"Kenapa hanya melihat saja? Kau boleh memilikinya, jagoan." Robot kecil itu terulur setelah Chanyeol mengambilnya. Jesper mencuri pandang pada dang Mommy, meminta izin untuk tawaran yang diberikan padanya.

"Mom.."

"Hanya satu, Jes."

"Dia bisa memiliki semuanya. Ini untuk Jesper, jika hanya satu lalu yang lain bagaimana? Biarkan Jesper memiliki semua ini." Chanyeol menyela dengan ringan.

Baekhyun bisa saja mendebat, tapi melihat bagaimana kini Jesper memelas dalam tatapan matanya, Baekhyun kalah telak.

"Oke. Tapi Jesper harus berjanji untuk membereskan setelah selesai."

"Siap, bos!"

Lalu hening lagi. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya kecanggungan tentang berbagai macam perasaan dari 4 orang dewasa di sana. Tapi mungkin hanya 3, karena Chanyeol memilih berfokus atensi pada Soyul yang tengah terkekeh lucu karena Jesper memamerkan mainannya.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdiam diri seperti ini?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan. "Ku pikir ada yang seharusnya menjelaskan tentang kedatangan tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama lupa tanggungjawab."

"Sehun!" Luhan memperingati, tapi Sehun tak gentar.

"Kau!"

"Hm? Berbicara denganku?"

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki sisi menyebalkan seperti itu hingga Sehun semakin tersulut karena di abaikan? Terlihat sangat menjengkelkan dan kepalan Sehun siap melukai salah satu rahang Chanyeol andai saja Luhan tidak menahannya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada urusannya denganmu tentang penjelasan yang kau maksud." Chanyeol melepas topi dan maskernya, menampakkan visualnya yang selama ini banyak di puji oleh masyarakat terutama para wanita. "Lagipula, tidak seharusnya kau menuntut penjelasan karena yang memiliki kepentingan di sini hanya aku dan Baekhyun."

Ketegangan tiba-tiba terasa. Chanyeol yang semula terlihat santai mulai menunjukkan sesuatu yang bersarat emosi. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, tak menyisakan ketenangan kala Sehun memperparah situasi dengan umpatan yang ia gumamkan. Atau mungkin sengaja ia ucapkan karena Luhan dan Baekhyun juga mendengar.

"Begitukah, _tuan tak bertanggung jawab_? Tck!"

"Ku sarankan kau berhenti ikut campur dan beri _filter_ pada mulutmu. Karena,"

"Karena apa? Mau mengancamku?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan lelaki bermulut wanita sepertimu!"

"Sialan!"

Beruntung letak duduk Chanyeol dan Sehun berjauhan. Ada meja sebagai pembatas dan Luhan yang dengan cepat menarik Sehun mundur.

Dua lelaki itu hampir berada pada baku hantam hanya karena sinis dan sindiran dari mulut masing-masing. Emosi saling membara, mata yang tak pernah lekang dari kemarahan, serta kepalan tangan masing-masing yang bersiap adu kekuatan, menjadi beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan Soyul serta Jesper.

"Jika berniat mengadu siapa yang paling kuat, sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar! Aku tidak memiliki kepentingan dengan urusan kalian jadi jangan mengotori tempat tinggalku dengan hal tidak berguna!"

 **Brak!**

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras setelah menyimpan Soyul dalam gendongan dan Jesper di gandengan tangannya. Sisa kepala panas di ruang tamu mau tidak mau menghentikan perselisihan mereka.

Luhan memilih menarik Sehun keluar sekalipun lelaki itu menolak dalam pakuan kakinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa salah satu untuk pergi dan Luhan tidak mungkin meminta Chanyeol angkat kaki ketika masalah ini tak ada keterlibatan dengannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke pintu kamar, mengetuk sebentar dalam alunan tak terlalu keras. Seolah tak butuh izin, dia lantas mendorong pintu itu dan melihat Baekhyun memeluk kedua buah hatinya dengan maskara yang akan luntur karena basah.

Kain persegi yang selalu Chanyeol simpan di dalam saku celananya terulur, menyapu halus pada lelehan air mata yang membawa maskara Baekhyun mengalir bersama air matanya.

Situasi ini belum memiliki kejelasan yang pasti. Penerjemahannya masih abu-abu, masih mengambang mengapa Baekhyun mau-mau saja ditarik pada proteksi dua tangan Chanyeol.

Seduhan tangis Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin ia tahan, tapi tak ada bendungan yang pas untuk ia jadikan perlindungan dan menumpah ruahkan di atas pundak Chanyeol. Ingin mengangkat kepala tapi Baekhyun terlalu berat, jadi dia membiarkan semua ini terjadi apa adanya ketika airmatanya memiliki kepuasan untuk dicurahkan.

.

Sapuan terakhir sejak 15 menit Baekhyun masuk ke kemar mandi. Tetesan air dari basuhan di wajahnya mulai membasahi pakainnya, menimbulkan hawa dingin yang mengenai kulit tubuhnya secara langsung.

Pantulan wajahnya di cermin tampak tak bersahabat; mengejek dengan intensitas berlebih hinga Baekhyun kembali menangkup air dari wastafel dan membasuh kasar pada wajahnya.

"Bajumu basah." Lelaki itu menyambut di depan pintu kamar mandi, menatap langsung pada keadaan berantakan dari diri Baekhyun lalu menyeka sisa air yang menetes dari dagu. "Maskaramu sudah hilang. Kau menumpahkan semua saat menangis tadi."

Kaki Baekhyun rapat-rapat berjalan melewati Chanyeol, menghindari intimidasi mata lelaki itu dan mengambil handuk yang ia jemur di pojokan _flat._

"Hei, itu masih basah." Chanyeol mengambil handuk itu, menggantinya dengan lainnya yang lebih kering dan menyeka pada kebasahan di wajah Baekhyun. "Berapa banyak air yang kau habiskan di dalam? Hm? Lihat, bajumu juga basah."

"Tidak banyak. Hanya dua liter."

"Terlalu lama bermain air bisa membuatmu sakit."

Kemudian yang tidak bisa Baekhyun sadari dari semua ini adalah kemanisan yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menciptakan situasi. Pelupuk matanya tak bisa mencari info atas benda apa yang kini melingkar di sekitar pundaknya. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa aroma maskulin yang sempat menjadi favoritnya beberapa tahun lalu mulai menyeruak dan merocoki logikanya yang seharusnya masih angkuh.

"A-aku harus memeriksa anak-anak."

Baekhyun yang pertama memutus kedekatan itu, mengalihkan perhatian pada dua kesayangannya di dalam kamar yang ternyata sudah terpejam.

Tidak ada ranjang yang luas, hanya ranjang apa adanya yang menampung dua malaikat kecil itu di malam yang mulai larut. Soyul berada di dekat tembok dan Jesper senantiasa menjadi penghalang di samping agar adiknya tidak terjatuh. Sebelah tangannya samar-samar menepuk perut Soyul, seperti suatu pengantar tidur agar Soyul cepat lelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Beruntung sekali kau melihat mereka setiap hari." Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menaikkan selimut untuk Jesper dan Soyul lalu memberi kecupan di puncak kepala untuk keduanya.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali. Aku hanya menginginkan kau menandatangani surat untuk keperluan akta Soyul."

"Ya. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu."

"Jika keberatan, aku tidak masalah. Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan akta itu."

"Berhentilah men- _judge_ ku seburuk itu. Apa aku memang terlihat lepas tanggungjawab pada kalian? Kita hanya kehilangan waktu untuk menjelaskan situasi kemarin, tapi percayalah aku hampir gila mencari keberadaanmu selama ini. Dan setelah aku menemukan kalian, ku mohon jangan halangi aku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kewajibanku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menumpas hunusan kesakitan di ulu hati oleh keadaan ini. Terhitung hampir dua tahun belakangan dia mengucap sumpah serapah yang tak berhenti untuk Chanyeol. Dan kini dia mendadak lumpuh pada ketulusan yang tersampaikan dengan saling bersitatap.

Harus ada yang menyudahi atau Baekhyun akan meremah kuat-kuat air matanya. Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun bertopeng ketegaran saat Chanyeol datang mencoba membenahi kesalahan. Dia butuh berkeras hati, menunjukkan pada Chanyeol jika selama ini keadaannya baik-baik saja sekalipun tak ada pertanggungjawaban.

"Pulanglah,"

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

Tangan Baekhyun tertahan ketika tubuhnya akan pergi.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat putriku dan menyebut namanya."

Lalu pelukan terasa dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana kau berjuang melahirkannya."

Semakin erat.

"Makanan apa yang sangat ingin kau makan saat hamil Soyul, aku juga ingin mengetahuinya. Apa sulit membagi hal itu padaku?"

Lelaki itu turut luruh. Kesalahan seperti berkali-kali lipat menumpuk dan membebani pada perasaan berdosa yang berlebih.

"Kau pasti sangat kesulitan selama ini. Lihat, tubuhmu bahkan lebih kurus. Berapa malam yang tersita karena kau tidak bisa tidur? Berapa banyak waktu makanmu yang terlewati karena bebanmu seorang diri?"

Tangan Baekhyun teremat, begitu juga air matanya yang turun dan beruntung dia membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, izinkan aku mengetahui semua itu. Biarkan aku luruh dalam dosa besar karena membuatmu memikul beban ini seorang diri. Bisa, kan, kau melakukannya untukku?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **BASYUD :** yeyeyeye akhirnya hiatusnya hilang sudah~~ selamat membaca ya? Maaf kalo ada kekurangan, kalo ada typo tolong dimaafkan juga, dan salam CHANBAEK is really really really reaalllllll. Sarangheeekkkk


	5. Chapter 4

"Selamat pagi, tampan." Terucap manis dari sebuah bibir berbalur lipstik merah pekat. "Akhirnya rinduku terobati."

Melirik dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol lantas kembali pada barisan lirik yang baru ia selesaikan.

Rahangnya mengeras. Alisnya bertaut kesal terlebih wanita berbibir merah itu mendekat dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Kaki jenjang itu seperti menantang dengan balutan baju ketat yang ujungnya berada jauh di atas lutut. Chanyeol hanya berdecih, dia bukan anjing yang kelaparan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Senang melihat kau saat ini. Aku mengkhawatirkan banyak hal tentangmu, _darl._ "

Lagi.

Chanyeol berdecih kesekian kalinya.

"Ku rasa kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan _comeback_ -mu, Selly."

Yoon Selly.

Wanita keturunan Belanda-Korea itu adalah salah satu model di _management_ yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Berawal dari sebuah ajang pemilihan ratu kecantikan, Selly mendapat tawaran bergabung dan berharap akan mendulang banyak keuntungan.

Harapan memang akan menjadi harapan kala fakta berbicara dengan caranya. Keburukan Selly terbongkar media dan _management_ harus bekerja keras menutupi. Wanita itu terjerat pergaulan bebas yang parah hingga _tidur_ dengan beberapa lelaki bukan lagi sebuah hal yang perlu dipikirkan. Belum lagi kasus kepemilikan obat terlarang juga skandal dengan beberapa petinggi negara. Selly membuat semua itu terasa mudah untuknya tapi mematikan untuk _management._

Orang awam mungkin sekali pikir akan mengeluarkan Selly dan memutus kontrak kerja. Tapi wanita itu memenangkan satu suara besar yang membuatnya tetap bertahan meskipun tak ada pekerjaan.

Dengan cara apalagi selain bukaan paha dan kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada pimpinan _management._ Kebusukan itu sudah tercium semua karyawan dan tak ada yang bisa membantah. Semua harus diam dan patuh sekalipun cukup geram jika Selly kembali berulah. Imbasnya, Chanyeol sekarang dijadikan sebagai umpan untuk _comeback_ Selly yang dijadwalkan beberapa bulan lagi. Chanyeol harus menjalani sebuah skenario skandal bodoh untuk menjulang nama Selly dan _comeback_ -nya sebagai model akan sukses di pasaran.

" _Comeback_ ku akan baik-baik saja," Selly kembali berdiri, mendekat pada Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga lelaki itu, "asal kau bersamaku."

Rasanya sangat memuakkan. Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup kasar jika berurusan dengan emosi. Hanya saja dia sadar, memukul perempuan bukan tindakan yang dibenarkan sekalipun tingkat kebenciannya pada Selly sudah melebihi batas.

Selly mengambil tumpukan kertas yang Chanyeol bawa dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dia lantas mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan memberi buaian pada buah dadanya yang mencuat. Rambunya yang kecoklatan ia kibas asal menyamping pada satu sisi, lipstik merahnya yang menantang hampir saja menjelajah di bibir Chanyeol andai saja Suho tak tiba-tiba masuk.

"Oh, m-maaf. A-aku akan kembali nanti."

"Tidak usah, _hyung._ Ada perlu denganku?" Chanyeol sontak mendorong Selly. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena Suho datang di saat yang sangat tepat. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Oh. Emm.. ini." kembali Chanyeol mendapat beberapa lembar kertas yang membuatnya harus memicing. Kemarahannya bertambah dua kali lipat terlebih saat ia melihat Selly, wanita itu merasa menang karena paham betul apa isi kertas yang sudah Chanyeol baca.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak ingin melakukan ini."

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi kau sangat tahu suaraku tidak akan berguna untuk menolak ini semua."

Lelucon tidak masuk akal. Kebodohan macam apa ini? Dia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa cara licik ini membuatnya harus berkorban banyak hal. Susah payah ia membangun sebuah karir, membuat namanya bersih dan berhias prestasi. Tapi sekarang, harus menutup mata untuk semua itu demi skenario bodoh yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

" _Hyung,_ aku—"

"Kita akan memulainya bulan depan, Chanyeol." seorang lelaki di pertengahan usia 50 masuk lalu duduk dengan senyum yang bijak.

"Ayah.."

"Semua sudah jelas, kan? Bekerja samalah, _nak._ Bukankah ini juga akan menguntungkanmu?"

Selly terlihat tersenyum puas. Kemenangannya adalah kuasa ayah Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di kantor _management_ ini. Tubuhnya yang molek mendekat pada Tuan Park, merapatkan kedekatan hingga mungkin sentuhan payudara yang mengenai lengan itu menjadi _upah_ yang sesuai.

"Aku menolak!" Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekat dan menyuarakan penolakan terang-terangan. "Ini justru akan membuat namaku buruk!"

"Ayah akan menjamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Mengusak sebentar rambutnya, Chanyeol lantas mengerang kecil dengan senyum ayahnya yang terlalu tulus untuk Selly.

Biadap satu itu memang butuh pelajaran. Chanyeol bersumpah demi semua usahanya selama ini, Selly benar akan dia hancurkan jika nama Chanyeol tercatut sebagai salah satu pemeran skenario tolol itu.

"Kau hanya perlu diam. Ayah sudah menyusun semuanya dengan rapi. Dan ayah rasa, ini juga bagus untuk masa promomu selama di Jepang."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol memiliki kemarahan yang sebenarnya akan ia luapkan saat itu juga. Hanya saja dia tercengang beberapa saat, menatap dalam satu kebekuan pada sebuah foto yang ayahnya lemparkan di atas meja.

Baekhyun, Jesper, dan Soyul.

Ayahnya memang pemburu dolar yang menggila. Keserakahannya sudah terkenal sejak dahulu. Tapi foto yang menampakkan tiga wajah familiar itu, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ayahnya memiliki kegilaan yang lain dengan menjadikan mereka sebagai ancaman.

"Bagaimana?" sebelah alis Tuan Park terangkat, satu sudut bibirnya turut melakukan hal yang sama. "Kita harus pintar-pintar bekerja sama. _Okay?_ "

"Jangan libatkan mereka!"

"Ayah tidak melibatkan mereka. Hanya saja.." Tuan Park mendekat. Alis matanya yang lebat itu membuat Chanyeol semakin murka karena terlihat mengejek dirinya yang terlalu lemah. "...sedikit menguji seberapa kuat kau akan bertahan dengan keputusanmu!"

"Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan karirku, ayah."

"Ayolah. Ayah tidak bodoh untuk tahu mengapa kau terlihat buruk saat _fan-sign_ saat itu. Kau tidak memberi satu penampilan dan menghilang begitu saja. Kau pikir berapa kerugian yang harus ditanggung? Hah?!"

Saat acara _fan-sign_ itu, seharusnya Chanyeol memberi 1 lagu untuk penutup. Tapi karena Baekhyun muncul di depan mata dan dia berjanji tak akan melepas, Chanyeol meminta Suho mengatur segalanya agar ia bisa mencengkeram erat Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Nasi memang menjadi bubur, tapi Chanyeol menyukai keduanya dan tak perlu repot memikirkan bagaimana nasi bisa menjadi bubur. Nasi ataupun bubur, Chanyeol hanya butuh penyeselan dan rindunya pada Baekhyun menemui ujung.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Kau masih terikat kontrak. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menerima. Ayah sudah memikirkan ini semua agar sama-sama untung."

"Aku menolak!"

Satu gebrakan itu lantang terdengar. Tapi Tuan Park tetap pada senyumnya yang tenang dengan sesekali mencium pipi Selly tanpa pernah tau hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. Bukan karena urusan tentang kecemburuan, tapi penyakit ayahnya yang suka dengan para jalang tak pernah berhenti sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol cukup kenyang melihat ayahnya bermain api dengan para wanita muda dan merasa sedih saat ibunya hanya bisa diam berpura-pura kuat. Jadi ketika Selly merekat tak tahu malu di depanya saat ini, ada pengkuadratan kemarahn yang Chanyeol miliki dalam hatinya.

"Kau bebas menolak. Ayah tak masalah. Hanya saja kau jangan menyesal jika satu diantara mereka adalah ganti rugi atas penolakanmu."

Kalah telak. Chanyeol bahkan tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana mencari jalan keluar dan Ayahnya yang tamak itu menutup dengan ancaman yang tajam.

Kemarahan yang berada di kepalan tangannya tak lebih dari angin yang tak bisa digunakan untuk apa-apa.

Di saat Baekhyun dan dua malaikat itu kembali hadir dengan kedamaian yang pernah Chanyeol kecewakan, kini dia dihadapkan pada ujung dari pengorbanan yang perlahan membunuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya lelaki dengan kasih yang cukup sederhana. Memiliki dan melindungi Baekhyun serta anak-anak seumur hidup telah ia ikat sebagai janji untuk menebus segala kesalahan. Dia bahkan baru satu langkah berhasil membuka hati Baekhyun, tak mungkin harus menanam kekecewaan kembali sekalipun ini hanya skenario belaka.

.

"Paman!"

Senyum lebar Chanyeol membawa tangannya terbentang untuk bocah laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya. Pelukan itu ia berikan pada Jasper yang sore itu berbalut pakaian santai.

"Paman kenapa baru datang?"

Bibir Jesper sedikit mengerucut, mengingat dirinya begitu kecewa saat dua hari belakangan Chanyeol tidak menampakan diri. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia lebih sering datang berkunjung. Tapi karena banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan ketika kontrak sudah dibuat, mau tidak mau dia merelakan waktu untuk mengunjungi Jesper serta Baekhyun.

"Maaf, ya." sedikit mengusak rambut Jesper, Chanyeol lantas menjauhkan sedikit pelukan itu dan mengusak pipi sang bocah. "Paman ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan."

"Mommy bilang paman orang yang sibuk dan akan sulit untuk berkunjung."

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi sekarang paman sudah tidak sibuk. Kita bisa bermain."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk bijak, Jesper seketika melompat-lompatkan tubuh lalu berlari mengelilingi Chanyeol. Teriakannya sungguh lantang, dia terlihat bahagia tanpa ada celah hingga terhuyung begitu saja saat kakinya tersandung. "Ah!"

"Hei, hei, hei." Sontak Chanyeol menyejajarkan tubuh dengan Jasper. Matanya terbelalak melihat ada goresan yang terlanjur mengeluarkan darah.

Jasper tampak _meringis_ kesakitan. Anak itu sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi terlalu malu karena merasa sudah besar dan tidak pantas untuk menangis. Terlebih dia seorang laki-laki. Mommy selalu mengatakan anak laki-laki itu harus kuat untuk menjaga Mommy juga adik.

"Sakit?"

"T-tidak paman. Shh.."

"Pasti sakit. Kita masuk. Obati lukanya."

"Tunggu," tangannya mencekal, dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Mommy meminta untuk dibelikan telur di minimarket depan. Jesper beli dulu baru pulang ya, Paman?"

"Dengan kaki seperti itu?"

"Emm.. ya. Jesper bis—eh, paman?"

Chanyeol menyuguhkan punggungnya, sedikit mengedikkan bahu pada Jasper yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ayo naik. Paman antar beli telur."

Pada dasarnya Jesper hanya bocah laki-laki yang senang jika seseorang menggendongnya di punggung. Kepolosannya tidak pernah dimanipulasi, tak ada basa-basi yang bisa dia lakukan sehingga dengan riang Jesper melompat pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Siap, kapten?"

"Siap!"

Sore itu tak banyak burung yang menjadi saksi.

Tak apa.

Kebahagiaan ini tak perlu banyak saksi yang tahu karena Jasper ingin memiliki kebahagiaan ini seorang diri. Senyum tak berhenti mengembang kala gendongan di punggung yang selalu ia impikan pada akhirnya di wujudkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan. Dia merasa seperti seorang lelaki dengan status ayah yang sempurna. Tak pernah ada rasa bahagia seperti ini. Terlebih saat beberapa butir telur di peroleh dan mereka kembali ke _flat_ tempat Jesper tinggal, Chanyeol melihat dua malaikat lainnya sedang berinteraksi di sofa.

Apa lagi yang dia harapkan di dunia ini? Kesempurnaan rasa bahagia dalam dirinya cukuplah dengan melihat senyum Baekhyun mengembang dan si cantik mungil itu menggelakkan tawa. Kebahagiaan saat dia debut bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol berdoa, meminta pada Sang Maha Kuasa untuk menjaga semua ini sampai dia luruh dalam napas terakhir sebagai manusia.

"Jesper," suara Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kembali dalam dunia nyata. "Kenapa di gendong?"

Chanyeol menurunkan Jesper di sofa, melihat lutut anak laki-laki itu dan begidik _ngeri_.

"Sakit, Jes?"

"Emm..sedikit."

"Ada apa dengan Jesper?" sudah barang pasti Baekhyun menjadi yang paling khawatir. Anak lelaki kesayangannya terluka itu sesuatu yang sangat ia benci. Tak pelak dia mengintimidasi Chanyeol dalam tatapan menuduh, tetapi lelaki itu menggeleng cepat untuk melakukan penyangkalan.

"Bukan paman Chanyeol, Mom. Tadi Jesper terjatuh di depan."

"Tidak bohong, kan?"

"Lagipula aku mana tega, Baek. Sudah cepat ambilkan sesuatu untuk mengobati Jesper."

Berlari sebentar ke laci di pojokan ruangan, Baekhyun kembali dengan kotak berisi obat-obat dan membiarkan Chanyeol menangani luka Jesper.

"Tahan sebentar ya, _boy_. Ini akan sedikit sakit tapi tidak akan lama."

Sesekali Jesper memekik saat cairan yang Chanyeol oleskan mengenai lukanya. Rasanya luar biasa sakit, Jesper ingin sekali menangis tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Ja! Sudah selesai. Tinggal tunggu kering lalu kita tutup dengan plaster."

Tak buruk, sakitnya sudah tak begitu parah dan Jasper menarik senyum. "Mom.."

"Ya? Jesper butuh sesuatu?"

"Lapar." Anak itu mengerucut kecil, memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi meminta untuk diisi.

"Okay. Tunggu ya, kapten! Mommy akan masak sebentar."

Begitu saja semua mengalir.

Baekhyun segera menangani sekian banyak kesibukan memasak seorang diri dengan cekatan. Tangannya seperti hapal apa saja yang harus dilakukan dan serius membuat kudapan yang akan disukai anaknya.

Kesibukan itu di beberapa waktu sedikit terhenti. Bukan karena dia lupa bumbu apa yang harus dia gunakan, tetapi untuk keceriaan di ruang tamu yang perlahan tapi pasti menghangat untuk di lihat.

Chanyeol duduk di atas karpet. Kakinya ia luruskan dan menaruh bantal di atas kaki lalu Soyul ia rebahkan di sana. Di belakangnya ada Jesper, anak itu duduk di sofa dengan punggung Chanyeol di hadapannya yang bisa ia peluk dengan mudah.

Chanyeol akan bermain sebentar dengan Soyul dan tak melupakan Jesper yang tengah memamerkan robot-robotnya. Sesekali Chanyeol juga menggelitik perut Soyul dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi hingga anak perempuan menggemaskan itu akan terbahak dengan kaki dan tangan menendang bahagia. Jasper tak pelak tertular tawa sang adik, dia secara tulus terpingkal dan meminta Chanyeol melakukannya lagi agar Soyul kembali bertingkah menggemaskan.

Ini sangat sederhana, tapi kehangatannya tak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan lebih lanjut kecuali air matanya yang menitih.

Tidak, dia tidak sedih. Hanya saja merasa haru melihat pemandangan yang pernah ia impikan dan menjadi kenyataan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berperan sebagai sosok seorang ayah.

Setitik air mata mulai turun. Basah yang tercipta membuatnya kembali tersadar jika cukuplah mimpi yang menyandang semua harapan ini. Setidaknya dia memiliki Jasper dan Soyul.

Dan Chanyeol?

Melihat lelaki itu tampak baik saja sudah cukup. Tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan untuk sesuatu berlebih dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan masakan untuk Jasper yang kelaparan.

Sejauh ini perasaannya baik-baik saja. Dia masihlah seorang ibu dengan perjuangan sebagai koki untuk putranya yang lapar. Jika diibaratkan sebuah angka 0 sampai 9, Baekhyun mendapat 8 untuk kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ibu yang membuat kudapan lalu sempurna di 9 saat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"Sudah selesai, Baek?"

Terlonjak sedikit, Baekhyun lantas menegang dengan mangkuk berisi kocokan telur di tangannya.

"B-belum."

"Kau masak apa?"

Ini bukan aroma sup matang. Aroma ini cukup maskulin dan Baekhyun serasa dihipnotis dengan cara curang. Ia tidak dibiarkan untuk berpikir mengapa semua ini melumpuhkan sebagian kesadarannya.

"H-hanya sup dan telur. Anak-anak—"

"Jesper tertidur di sofa dan Soyul ada di sampingnya. Oh, minyaknya sudah panas."

Ada tangan lain yang menuntun untuk menuangkan telur itu di atas minyak panas.

Halus.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul rindu pada kisah beberapa tahun lalu. Sebuah kenangan di mana Baekhyun terjebak oleh Chanyeol yang mengikat hatinya yang kelabu.

Ini bukan sebuah reuni. Baekhyun bahkan tak menginginkan pertemuan ini terjadi kembali. Tapi ada setitik hati di dalam sana yang menuntun pada batas kenangan yang menuntut untuk dipertemukan dalam sebuah kasih.

Keadaan ini memicu serangan jantung. Tapi tidak sampai separah itu. Sekalipun detaknya tidak wajar, tapi Baekhyun merasa perubahan yang terjadi membuatnya ingin melepas efek serangan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Jesper suka makan telur, ya?"

"Y-ya. D-dia sangat suka telur."

"Hm.."

Aroma telur itu nyatanya tak berarti apa-apa daripada aroma maskulin yang menyeruak dari belakang. Baekhyun ingin melepas, tapi Chanyeol justru mempererat semua itu hingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk angis sekedar lewat.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Bukan karena tak ada kata, tapi hati kecil memilih suasana ini tidak terpecah sekalipun karena suara Baekhyun sendiri.

Semua itu berakibat pada Chanyeol yang tak memiliki kesabaran berlebih. Dia lantas membalik tubuh Baekhyun, mematikan api yang menyala di kompor, lalu menangkup penuh rahang Baekhyun.

Senyumnya memiliki kadar pemanis berlebih. Baekhyun mungkin akan mengalami diabetes transparan, karena bukan fisik yang di serang melainkan hatinya. Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana meletakkan semua ini pada perasaan terdalam. Tak ada rasa sungkan sekalipun dari tiap geraknya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, menghapus wajah wanita itu dengan napasnya, lalu suara tangis bayi membuatnya terhenti dengan tawa kecil yang renyah.

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Gugup yang dia rasakan bahkan tangis Soyul yang pecah tak bisa menyadarkan.

 **.**

"Makannya pelan saja, Jes. Tidak ada yang akan meminta makananmu."

Anak laki-laki itu tak peduli apa yang ibunya katakan. Perutnya sudah meronta kelaparan dan telur gulung buatan Baekhyun adalah solusi tepat.

"Setelah ini minum susu dan tidur."

"Ini bahkan masih pukul 8, Mom."

"Pukul 8 ataupun pukul berapapun, Jasper harus tidur tepat waktu."

"Tapi Jesper ingin bermain dengan paman Chanyeol."

"Paman Chanyeol harus pul—"

"Okay, setelah makan kita akan bermain." Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal kala Chanyeol memutus apa yang akan ia katakan. Dia bisa apa, Jesper seperti memiliki pembela yang melepaskannya dari aturan tidur tepat waktu yang selalu Baekhyun katakan. "Kau tidak makan, Baek?"

"Mommy tidak pernah makan malam, paman."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Katanya biar kurus seberti artis di televisi."

"Hush!" terburu Baekhyun menutup mulut Jasper, tapi Chanyeol sudah meledakkan tawa dan tak ada yang bisa mencegah rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tidak lapar."

"Tapi tetap kau harus makan. Itu penting untuk ibu menyusui sepertimu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri." Belanya.

"Ya, untuk dirimu aku bisa percaya. Tapi untuk Soyul, aku ingin dia mendapat yang terbaik. Jadi," Chanyeol mengambil sesendok nasi dengan lauk di atasnya, menyodorkan depan mulut Baekhyun dengan gaya seperti pesawat terbang, "Sumber makanan anak perempuanku harus terpenuhi juga gizinya. Intinya, kau harus makan."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku harus memastikan dengan mataku sendiri kau cukup makan. Ayo, buka mulutnya."

"Chanyeol..."

"Satu suap ini biarkan menjadi bukti kalau kau makan. Ayo!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan orang yang mudah terpengaruh, tapi tubuhnya malam itu berbicara pada level yang berbeda hingga paksaan Chanyeol membuat akses makanan terbuka. Satu sendok itu berhasil masuk, tepat pada tempatnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga layaknya seorang ayah yang berhasil membujuk anaknya yang susah makan.

"Mom, seperti bayi saja." Jasper lantas pergi membawa piring kotor pada tempat cuci dengan kekehan gemas untuk ibunya. Baekhyun sendiri merona tanpa sebab, dan Chanyeol merasa semakin bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

Malam itu seperti bercerita pada langit luas jika _flat_ sederhana itu kedatangan sebuah bintang yang sangat hangat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura yang menyenangkan. Tiap tutur kata dan tindakannya begitu dewasa hingga Jasper terlihat nyaman bergantung akan beberapa hal pada Chanyeol.

Seperti menggosok gigi. Jasper meminta Chanyeol menggendongg menuju ke kamar mandi dan membantunya menggosok gigi. Setelahnya dia ingin diantar ke kamar, tidur di samping Soyul yang lebih dulu terlelap. Jasper menceritakan banyak hal dan Chanyeol menanggapi dengan cara yang dewasa. Tak terlihat sedikit rasa bosan, pria itu bahkan turut membaur dengan pembicaraan serupa hingga Jasper terlelap dengan sendirinya.

"Err.. aku tidak memiliki tempat cukup layak untuk kau tidur."

Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai samping ranjang menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Jasper yang selalu berada di sisi ujung untuk melindungi Soyul yang bersebelahan dengan tembok. Rambut legam Jasper di usak pelan, memberi perangsang nyenyak untuk bocah yang mulai bermain dengan mimpi.

"Kau beruntung bisa melihat mereka saat tidur."

Baekhyun setuju dengan hal itu. Melihat Soyul dan Jasper terlelap tanpa beban memiliki nilai keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Dia lantas beralih atensi pada Chanyeol. Tak terbaca bagaimana senyum itu bisa menguar untuk dua bocah yang tertidur. Tapi dari sekali melihat, Baekhyun senang karena rasanya sangat hangat.

"Ini sudah malam." Gumam Baekhyun, menunggu reaksi Chanyeol yang justru semakin nyaman duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan kepala di pinggiran ranjang. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang tangan Jasper, mengusak punggung tangan bocah lelaki itu hingga lelap semakin dimiliki.

"Menikah denganku ya, Baek?"

 _Eh?_

"Kau bisa mengatakan ini sebuah lamaran." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu tahu seberapa besar aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Cukuplah tahu jika aku ingin bersama kalian. Denganmu, Jasper, dan Soyul."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun terdiam. Gelirik perasaan itu kembali datang dan membuatnya membeku pada detik-detik tertentu.

Gurat lelah nampak sekali di wajah Chanyeol, kantung mata itu bahkan terlihat jelas dengan sayup kantuk yang mulai menggerogoti.

Chanyeol mungkin mengatakan hal itu di bawah alam sadar karena kantuknya. Ya, Baekhyun pikir memang seperti itu. Sampai ketika Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepala di ranjang dengan wajah secara langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa ucapan itu bukan buai belaka.

Tangannya di genggam. Jarak itu perlahan menipis dengan Chanyeol yang mendekat perlahan.

Dalam hitungan detik hidung mereka sudah saling menempel. Sayup kantuk yang semula kentara, berbuah _eyes-smile_ menyenangkan hingga Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk takjub pada kelembutan yang menempel di bibirnya.

 _A kiss?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** bah akhirnyaaaaaaaa... selamat baca yaaaaaaa muaahh :*


End file.
